


Legenda o Urzikovi

by Melkora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Melkor, Jealous Sauron, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Melkor is a Tease, Mischievous Sauron, Mysterious Porn, Orc Culture, Orc Mystique, Orc Sexual Magic, Orcs, Porn With Plot, Seductive Melkor, Sexy Orcs, Utumno, Virgin Orc, submissive melkor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Také vzpomínáte na řecké mýty? Záletný bůh Zeus se vždycky někde zapomněl a jeho žárlivá žena Héra pak řádila, jak uragán. Co myslíte, mohlo by se něco podobného stát i v hlubokých jamách Utumna?Příběh se odehrává během prvního věku Ardy v pevnosti Utumno. Zbudoval si ji první Temný pán Melkor na dálném severu na úpatí pohoří Ered Engrin. Dle elfských pověsti byla zničena ostatními Valar v tzv. válce mocností. Skřeti považují dobu Utumna za jakýsi zlatý věk.





	1. Chapter 1

Jen sama Temnota ví, co se toho večera semlelo, že pošta dorazila dříve, než obvykle. Jen ona ví, jak se to stalo, že v samém srdci podzemního království Votar-stor, v jeho nejvnitřnější části, zvané Utum, zůstaly všechny doručené listiny, všechny ty depeše a veledůležité dokumenty se spoustou nabubřele vyhlížejících pečetí, ležet na zemi. Bez ladu a skladu, jako nějaká smutná halda veteše.  
Tenhle obraz se otiskl do mysli poslíčka, který právě dorazil na místo setkání. Včas a dle plánu! Dalším pocitem, který následoval hned vzápětí, bylo zděšení. Protože jestli se se z té hromady něco ztratilo, jestli někdo prošel okolo a nacpal si do kapes některé z těch pouzder, nebo pokud nějaký mizera, nakopl některou z ruliček pergamenu, jestli se zakutálela do jedné z četných děr a zákoutí, kterými se celá vnitřní pevnost jen hemžila, je v průšvihu. To on odpovídá za to, že dopisy budou doručeny řádně. Že přistanou na mohutných kamenných deskách, budících skoro stejnou hrůzu, jako jejich majitelé. Že skončí v rukou, pařátech, či chapadlech bytostí, které z nejzažších hlubin země hýbou Temnou říší.  
Spěšně posbíral vše co se válelo po chladné, hrubě opracované dlažbě a zavánělo to pergamenem a trochu bezohledně to nacpal do své torny. Pak popadl řemen jež měl přepásaný přes hruď a spěšně si hodil těžký balík na hřbet. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby si dodal odvahy.  
Bylo na čase vydat se dolů.

Na povrchu pevnosti Votar-stor i v prvních podzemních patrech panoval čilý ruch, její okolí pulsovalo životem tak divým nezkrotným a hlasitým, jako by právě povstal z oceánu prapůvodního chaosu. Proplétaly se tam zástupci všech kmenů skřetí i gobliní rasy a nerudně na sebe vrčeli, když si náhodou zkřížili cestu. Burácelo to tam hlasy statných trolů, rachotily dvoukoláky lidských obchodníků a do toho všeho se míchaly bytosti tak prapodivné, že málokdo dokázal pochopit, odkud se vzaly, co jsou zač a co tam, u všech temných, pohledávají. To byl Votar-Stor jak ho znal Urzik z Dračího kmene. To byl Votar-Stor, kde vyrůstal. Ale tady dole, v jamách zdánlivě bezedných a plných tajemného neurčitého nebezpečí, jakoby byl se mu otevřel jiný svět. Panovalo tady takové ticho a klid, až z toho mladého skřeta téměř jímala závrať. Věděl, že podle pověstí je právě tady to místo, kde buší černé srdce celého skřetího panství, vlévá do něj život a dává mu sílu, aby se každého večera rozdunělo a rozpohybovalo, jako úchvatný důmyslný stroj. Jen málo bylo vyvolených, kterým bylo dáno spatřit ho na vlastní oči a zbytek se na povrchu do nekonečna dohadoval o jeho pravé podstatě. Nebylo snad kmene, který by neměl vlastní teorii, o niž se jeho příslušníci byli schopni do krve škorpit se svými sousedy v některé z četných místních putyk. Nikdy se sice nedopracovali k ničemu smysluplnějšímu, než k několika modřinám a pořádné kocovině, zdálo se však, že je to nepřestává bavit. Byli dokonce i kacíři, kteří tvrdili, že nic jako Pán Temnoty neexistuje. Že tam dole v těch nekonečných, zdánlivě bezedných průrvách a není nic, než kámen a žhavá láva, obojí stejně neživé, jako bezduché, neschopné vládnout sebemenší mocí nad životy smrtelníků.  
Urzik však už tenkrát věděl svoje!  
Viděl přece, jak se země se hýbe. Buší a zmítá se, jako čerstvě chycený králík, marně zápolící s pytláckým okem. Slyšel temné burácení z hlubin jejího nitra a cítil horký smrdutý dech valící se z puklin jejího kamenného těla. Nevěřil ani slovu těch bláznů, kteří se mu pokoušeli namluvit, že není živá. Místo toho hladově hltal svědectví všech těch šťastlivců, kteří se, pravda, trochu fanfarónsky, holedbali, že se s Ním potkali, spatřili Ho, či s Ním dokonce mluvili a vyžíval se v podrobnostech. S každou další novinkou, ať už přišla od potulného kazatele, staré střapaté čarodějnice, nebo dokonce od smradlavého opilce, který trval na to, že ho "posedla Temnota" pokaždé, když se mu udělalo špatně z nedostatku chlastu, se Urzikovo nitro rozechvívalo stejně, jako samo nitro jeho milované země. Dokonce by přísahal, že ve vzácných okamžicích nejvyššího vytržení v sobě ucítil Jeho přítomnost. Intimní a konejšivou, jako náruč matky. Neřekl o tom živé duši. Bylo to jeho malé sladké tajemství.  
Co se spojení s Temnotou týče, nepředstavoval by, pravda, mezi příslušníky Dračího kmene žádnou zvláštní vyjímku. Ostatně byl to právě široký Dračí klan, který ovládal nejvnitřnější prostory jádra. Byli to příslušníci dračí rodiny - rodiny Kull - do pronikl nejhloub a dokázal se dorozumět s nepřeberným množstvím bytostí, tajemného původu a nepředstavitelné moci. To oni, se mohli chlubit tím, že mluví s bohy a démony a tlumočí jejich řeč ostatním příslušníkům temných národů. Jenže to obvykle to byla práce věkovitých čarodějnic, či zbožných šamanů, zběhlých v umění černé magie. Umění, v němž se bylo třeba léta cvičit a které se předávalo z generace na generaci, jako nejcennější klenot. Nikdo ale nečekal zázraky od prostého mládence, vlastně ještě kloučka, který měl to štěstí, že mu jeho příbuzní dohodili úžasnou práci.

"Utum potřebuje někoho, kdo bude roznášet dopisy. Tak jsem jim řekla, že tě tam pošlu."  
To byla věta, kterou Urzik zaslechl jednoho večera z úst své báby a která jím otřásla až do morku kostí. Zněla mu v uších i teď, když si to štrádoval soustavou chodeb přináležejících k tichému podzemnímu království. Dobře si vybavoval to vzrušení, které jím zmítalo ten úplně první den, co strávil ve svém novém úřadu. Pochodoval tenkrát těmi samými místy, jako dnes a v duchu si opakoval všechny legendy, které mu utkvěly v paměti. Šeptem dodával si jména všemožných tajemných bytostí, co měli podle nich v oněch hlubinách přebývat a nemohl se dočkat až některé z nich stane tváří v tvář. A kdo ví, třeba se i přiučí některému z tajemných zapovězených umění, nebo načerpá krapet z z té pradávné moudrosti z níž byl uhněten svět, jak ho dnes znal.  
Nechal tu vzpomínku pomalu proklouznout mezi prsty a vzápětí na to se ušklíbl. Napůl hořce, napůl jízlivě! Jak prostoduché to byly naděje! Za ty dva měsíce se mu stěží povedlo pohlédnout do tváře několika generálům a hrstce vysokých úředníků. Všichni byli stejně nabručení nesdílní a povýšení. A všichni byli skřeti, jak poleno!  
Jen jednou se mu srdce rozběhlo jak splašené a dech se zarazil na půl cesty mezi plícemi a hrdlem, jakoby si nebyl jístý, kde je bezpečněji. To, když se zahleděl do těch nejmohutnějších, nejdivočejších a nejrudějších plamenů, jaké kdy spatřil. Zíral do nich, jak myš do očí kobry a vnímal, jak se v něm jakoby odnikud rodí zvláštní pocit. MIhotal a vzpínal se podobně, jako ty plameny a byla to jen chvilka, než se z té palčivé výhně v jeho nitru vynořil tvar. Ostrý a bolestně určitý jako když se v ohništi poprvé blýskne čerstvě ukutá kalená čepel. A měl hlad! Užíral se touhou po tom plameni, jakoby to bylo to jediné v celém širém Eä, co by ho dokázalo ukonejšit. Jen udělat ten poslední krok! Jen se jím nechat strávit beze strachu z bolesti a ze smrti.  
A pak byl najednou pryč!  
Byl to mžik! Stačilo jedno léčivé máchnutí očními víčky a ta divná cizí věc byla spláchnuta z jeho jeho duše podobně, jako špína z bělma. Spěšně se otočil a nakvašeně kráčel pryč. Možná o něco víc hlučněji, než bylo nutné. Mermomocí při tom nutil své srdce přeřadit z divokého klusu na úroveň rozvážný ústup a vypudit z hlavy vzpomínku, která jakoby ani nepatřila jemu samému.  
Pche! Živoucí oheň! Ujišťoval se až příliš bohorovně. Copak něco takového vůbec existuje? Kdo ví, co to tam dole vůbec hořelo?! Byla to bezpochyby jen hra světel a stínů, co ho přimělo věřit, že se mezi rudými jazyky plamenů rýsuje řada temných plošek skládajících se dohromady v nezaměnitelném obrysu tváře.  
Teď trochu nejistě potěžkával poslední pergamen, co mu zbýval torně. Byl zabalený v pevném koženém pouzdře temně šedé barvy a na sobě neměl ani stopu po nějaké pečeti. Po znaku! Čemkoliv! Dokonce chyběl byť jediný náznak krumplování, jinak tak častého. Jakoby odesilatel věřil, že jakákoliv znamení, či dekorace jsou v tomto případě nadbytečné a to bylo neobvyklé. Za tu krátkou dobu, co tu pracoval, Urzik ještě nikdy neviděl nic podobného. Generálové měli ve zvyku si své dopisní tuby pečlivě vyzdobit, aby každé písmeno, každá ořízka, či máchnutí štětcem pěkně řvaly do očí, podívejte, já jsem majetkem pana Důležitého. Vlastně bylo téměř pravidlem, že čím níž z poštou sestoupil, tím honosněji vyhlížely schrány, které měl doručit. A s touhle bude muset až dolů. Marně si snažil vybavit, kdy naposledy se vydal takhle hluboko.  
Rozvážně postupoval stále níž a níž a poměřoval si při tom každý svůj krok. Omračující prázdnotou jámy, do jejíhož zdánlivě bezedného chřtánu ho vedla jeho povinnost, se tu a tam rozletěl zvláštní zvuk. Měkký, hebký a neuvěřitelně hluboký. Zvuk, který se nemilosrdně zařezával nejen do dlouhatánských skřetích slechů, napjatých až k prasknutí, ale i hluboko pod jeho kůži, pak dál do masa, aby se nakonec útulně zabydlel v samém morku jeho kostí. Byl tichý, jak dech a pokud to Urzik dokázal posoudit, vycházel snad odněkud zdola. Snad! Jenže tak, jako pronikal samým Urzikem, rozléval se bez zábran i hutnými vrstvami skalního masivu. Jakoby kámen nebyl nepřekonatelnou překážkou, ale pouhou otravnou malicherností na jeho cestě vzhůru ke zbytku světa. A tak si vesele skotačil a poskakoval sem tam skrz pevnou skálu a rozechvíval při tom každou stěnu, která mu ochotně rozevřela náruč. A ta se po jeho ctěné návštěvě sama pustila do zpěvu. Melodií, která si v sobě uchovala něco z onoho tajemného návštěvníka, z větší části vsak patřila samotné skále, protože každá si ji uhladila a překutala v rytmu své vlastní duše. A tak si nakonec spokojeně pobrukovalo celé podzemí a pranic se při tom neohlíželo, odkud se zjevil hlas, který udal první tón.  
Urzik zmateně natáčel hlavu, nastavoval slechy tomu podzemnímu chorálu a neměl při tom ani tušení, že přináleží k jediné rase, která mu v celé širé Ardě umí naslouchat. Elfí uši že jsou k té písni hluché zcela a ty lidské ji dokáží tu a tam spíše vytušit, než opravdu vnímat. Ta píseň měla i slova. Jenže promlouvala jazykem tak pradávným, že už ho všechno živé zapomnělo, dokonce i skřeti. Jen Dha a Temnota si v něm prý ještě tu a tam šeptají. Taky se tvrdilo, že zpěv země je jen doprovodem k tomu hlavnímu. K posvátnému tanci, který trvá věčně, aby každým okamžikem znovu zmíral. Který má svůj hluboký řád a zároveň kypí divokým chaosem, který je neovladatelný, ale při tom stačí jen letmý pohyb tím správným směrem a zastaví se navždy. A hlavně, který je všude a při tom nikde!  
Je to prý nekonečné tajemství, které dokázal nahlédnout jenom... On.

Urzik sebou trhl, když ho řeka jeho vlastních myšlenek s mlaskavým šploucháním vyvrhla na tvrdý břeh.  
Znovu se obezřetně rozhlédl kolem sebe. Kam jen skřetí oko dohlédlo, rozlévalo se osamělé pusté ticho. Naštěstí Urzik z kmene Kull se nenechá ošálit tak snadno. Znal ten trik! To ticho bylo potměšilé. Těhotné ozvěnou prapůvodního zpěvu, který se jako z udělání právě odmlčel. A v každičké strnulé unci toho zatroleného ticha číhal vzteklý řev. Řev nenasytného poloboha, toužícího po teplé skřetí krvi, zalykající nezkrotnou zuřivostí všech dětí bohyně Dha. K neslyšnému šepotu tisíců tajemných hlasů se přidal i splašený tlukot skřetího srdce. Zpocená ruka pevněji sevřela pouzdro s dopisem. Malý poslíček si byl najednou jistý že v téhle bezedné hlubině není sám. Jako tonoucí, co se chytá i stébla, chytil se on svého dechu a soustředěně vnímal, jak se jeho plíce pomalu plní proudem zatuchlého vzduchu.  
Vůbec nic se neděje! Dodával si kuráže. Jen si to namlouvá! Doručí ten dopis a vypadne. Jak to udělal už tisíckrát před tím. Nestane se vůbec nic mimořádného. Rázně si vykročil zšeřelou chodbou, aby vzápětí ztuhl v návalu hrůzy.  
To něco bylo nenápadné a dalo se to stěží zaslechnout. Skoro jako před tím zpěv země! Cvrnklo ho to do uší, rozběhlo se to chodbou jako živé stříbro a v běhu rozpustile naráželo do stěn.  
To něco byl smích!  
Nade vší pochybnost! Jenže nikde nebylo vidět živé duše, která by ho vypustila z úst. A přece se vzápětí rozezněl znova, stejně veselý a nespoutaný, jako prve a zvonil si to temnou kamennou kletbou jako její pán a vládce. Vyděšený Urzik zběsile kroutil hlavou ve snaze objevit zdroj toho nenadálého hluku a jeho roztěkaný pohled se při tom několikrát otřel o chuchvalec černé tmy v jednom z koutů. Až se o něj konečně zarazil. Na první pohled vypadala nenápadně. V ničem se neodlišovala od černoty zalezlé do ostatních zákoutí, kterých tu bylo požehnaně. Jenže tahle, jakoby se v něčem lišila. Byl to spíš pocit, než vědomí. Zvětšovala se? Pulzovala? Bobtnala? Mžik, a bylo to pryč! A zjevilo se to znovu, po Urzikově pravici. Než si stačil opravdu uvědomit, co se stalo, bylo ono tajemné "to" dávno někde jinde, v dalším koutě, v dalším stínu.  
A v tom už se podzemí zase ozývalo jen Urzikovým splašeným dechem. Jeho vlastní tep mu při tom duněl v hlavě jako tisíce kovadlin a ohlušoval ho ještě víc.  
A pak najednou temnota ožila! Zatímco on ji hledal ve vzdálených koutech, vyrostla mu ona přímo před očima, jako obrovský sloup.  
Kožená dopisní tuba vyklouzla z poslíčkovy ruky strnulé strachy a s tichým thud se zakutálela kamsi do škvíry mezi kameny. Z té temnoty před ním na něj shlížela tvář. Byla, alespoň pokud dokázal posoudit, mužská, ostře řezaná a neuvěřitelně bledá. Pod tváří se rýsovala mohutná postava a kolem ní se vlnily prameny čehosi, co vypadalo jako husté smolně černé vlasy. Ty se ztrácely v okolní temnotě, splývaly s ní a nakonec se jí stávaly.  
Pod mladým poslíčkem se podlomila kolena a on si bezvládně kecl na zem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Máme tu další kapitolu. Kdo byla záhadná bytost zahalená temnotou, s níž se Urzik srazil v hlubokých jamách tajemného Utumna? A jaké má s mladým poslíčkem úmysly? Neublíží mu? Uvidíme!

Pokaždé, když se Urzik v duchu vracel k událostem oné noci, vždycky se mu napřed vybavily ty oči. Jistě, na tomhle záhadném přízraku z hlubin země, nebylo všedního ani obyčejného zhola nic. Vše, co před sebou tenhle prostý, začínající poslíček tenkrát spatřil, bylo mimořádné a dech beroucí. Ať už to byly ty neustále se převalující cáry tmy, jimiž byla ta bytost obklopena, a které připomínaly trochu prach a trochu snad mlhu, ačkoliv ve skutečnosti nebyly příliš podobné ani jednomu. Ať to byly ty matně černé vlasy, co se nepřestaly vzdouvat, jakoby je neustále čechrány větrem. Nebo to, jak se proplétaly s onou podivně živoucí temnotou kolem jejího těla a společně je halily do závoje tak neprostupného, že z něj byl vidět jenom matný obrys.  
Nebo jeho hlas! Hlas, který zněl, jako když se sama píseň země sebere a pěkně tón po tónu se přestěhuje z hutného skalního masivu do jednoho osamoceného hrdla.  
Ne! To všechno bylo nic ve srovnání s očima palčivýma tak, až měl Urzik dojem, že jsou s to spálit ho na popel. Tak pronikavýma, že věřil, ne, věděl(!), že nekloužou po jeho těle, ale zavrtávají se mu hluboko pod kůži, do duše, do jejích nejhlubších zákoutí, kde pečlivě ukrývá své nejtajnější myšlenky a nejstřeženější tajemství. A teď jsou tomu pohledu vystaveny jako housky na krámě! Snad jen s tím rozdílem, že kupec by bez milosti praštil přes prsty každého, kdo by se mu přehraboval v jeho parádním zboží, obracel ho ze všech stran a píchal do něj špičkou prstu. Ty oči, neulpěly jen na něm, tím si byl Urzik jistý. Byly.. v něm. A byly... nádherné! To slovo se vylouplo v rozechvělé poslíčkově mysli, jako jádro z ořechu. Doputovalo do jeho staženého hrdla, zatančilo na jeho jazyku a proměnilo se z myšlenky na zvuk. Tak jemný, že ho snad nezaslechl ani sám Urzik.  
"Nádherný!"  
Unikl však těm dlouhým bledým uším naproti němu?  
Až konečně ten úzký výsek prostoru mezi nimi, našponovaný až k prasknutí a naplněný úzkostným očekáváním prořízl smích, ostrý jak břitva.  
Urzikova tmavě hnědá kukadla se zvedla a pak zas poklesla k zemi. Bytost promluvila.  
"Jak se jmenuješ?"  
Urzik měl najednou pocit, jakoby se mu z hrudi skulil těžký balvan. Takhle fádní otázka! A vůbec?" Co je tomu chlápkovi po tom jak on se jmenuje?  
"Já? Ty první!"  
Vyštěkl s očima stále pečlivě stočenýma k zemi, maje na mysli, že nejlepší obrana je útok. Znovu se rozezněl smích.  
"Vlastně máš pravdu! Uděláme to jinak." Odvětil ten druhý. "Já ti řeknu tvoje jméno a ty mě to moje."  
Chvíle rozvážného ticha.  
"Znáš ho přece!" Vemlouval se hlas, který by jindy dokázal jistě lámat skály, kdyby chtěl.  
Urzik polkl a nepřestal zírat na podlahu, jakoby do ní byla vytesána magická formule na přeměnu hroznového vína ve zlato. Samozřejmě, že tušill, koho má před sebou. Jenže...  
"Ty jsi... Ty prej neexistuješ! Řikali to nahoře."  
Pronesl tónem, který naznačoval, že je nejvyšší čas, aby se tvor z hlubin důkladně zamyslel nad svými hříchy.  
Ten se však místo zpytování svědomí opět jen zakřenil, aniž by při tom přestal probodávat nebohého mladíka pohledem. Téměř se do něj vpíjel. Jak hladový upír do těla oběti.  
"A měli pravdu!" Prohodil vesele. "Neexistuju! Ne v tom smyslu, jak existenci chápou bytosti z masa a krve. Ale co vlastně existuje!? Pozemské bytí je jen sen plující v nezměrném oceánu nekonečné prázdnoty."  
Uzrikovi ta podivná věta zvonila v uších, marně hledajíc mozkový závit, do nějž by se mohla spkojeně zavrtat. Tak nějak při tom tušil, že se setkává s něčím, co je pro jeho prosté přímočaré uvažování až příliš spletité. Cítil sice srdce až v kalhotách, ale rozhodl se pro úhybný manévr.  
"To je ale pěknej blábol!"  
Prohodil a na rtech mu při tom vykvetl škleb až příliš pohrdlivý a okatě křečovitý, tělo se mu při tom sevřelo v očekávání výbuchu vzteku. Dostalo se mu však další dávky rozpustilého smíchu.  
"Ty jsi tak trochu drzej, viď?"  
Pronesla ta bytost a zvědavě se k němu naklonila, s úsměvem na svých popelavě zbarvených rtech..  
"Ehm... no..". koktal skřetí dorostenec. "To teda jsem!"  
Ostatně co jiného na můžete na tohle odpovědět a neztratit při tom tvář?  
Urzikova páteř se pomalu pomalu začínala narovnávat. Těžký mrak, který dosud obestíral jeho vystrašenou mysl se zvolna roztahoval, nahrazován (zprvu nesmělým) optimismem. Vida! Šeptalo mu jeho sílící ego. Nebude to tak zlé! Zvládneš to! Všechno dobře dopadne. A zrovna, když povzbudivě dodávalo, že ten démon z hlubin vlastně není až tak strašný, roztřásla se zem a i ty nejnepatrnější zbytečky světla někam zmizely, jakoby zahnány na útěk nějakým strašlivým nepřítelem..  
"Myslím, že máš něco mého."  
Burácelo to chodbou v tisících ozvěn a bylo to, jako ledová sprcha.  
No, jo, sakra! Zajíkal se Urzikův vnitřní hlas, už zase pokorný a způsobně krotký, jako beránek. Ta zatracená tuba! Jeho ruce, náhle ledově chladné, začaly zběsile šátrat kolem. Jejich majitel, jako dnes už tolikrát, zatím zběsile lapal po dechu, skelný pohled upřený na tvora před sebou. Zvláštní, jak nedokázal odlepit oči od jeho tváře, zároveň se mu ale nedařilo pozvednout je výš, než k jeho ústům. Tak na ně dál civěl a kdo ví, jak se mu to v hlavě vylíhlo, z ničeho nic ho napadlo, že se nápadně podobají bráně strážící vstup do vnitřního Utumu. Dvě velká těžká okvaná křídla, která k sobě přiléhají tak těsně, že by jimi neprostrčil ten nejtenčí list pergamenu. Vybavoval si ten nespočet zámků a petlic, které by v případě potřeby učinily z černého srdce říše neprodyšně uzavřenou pevnost. Tyhle rty byly semknuty stejně pevně. Jen místo závor měly...  
Ty oči!  
Urzik vydechl! Jeho prsty se konečně sevřely kolem tuhé kůže pouzdra. Úslužně natáhl paži a podával bytosti její dopis. Ta už mezi tím znovu stačila změnit náladu a s ní i výraz tváře. Šedavé rty se pozvolna ohnuly do pobaveného úsměšku.  
"Neměl jsi ho takhle náhodou doručit do mých komnat?"  
Urzik se zarazil. Najednou zase nic nechápal. Technicky vzato, ano! Jistě... Jeho komnaty. Tahle zásilka měla přijít až na úplné dno. Co jiného tam může být, než... jeho komnaty. Ale...  
"Copak nestojíš přímo přede mnou?"  
Vzápětí se polekaně odmlčel. Došlo mu, že zase odporuje. Horečně přemítal, jak se v něm tváří v tvář (... komu? Nejmocnějšímu tvoru světa? Pánovi Černé říše...?) probudily tyhle sebevražedné sklony, ale nezdálo se, že by to jeho tajemného společníka nějak rozladilo. Ve skutečnosti se ten potměšilý úšklebek ještě o něco více roztáhl a brada pod ním se nepatrně zachvěla. Až to skoro vypadalo, že se se tvor před ním snaží zadržet smích.  
Pak se ty dva tenké ostré popelavé proužky znovu odlepily od sebe a opravdu to připomínalo vrata Utumu, otevírající se se skřípotem dokořán.  
"Drzej a odbojnej"!  
Vůbec to neznělo popuzeně! Vlastně se zdálo, že se řečník s těmi slovy přímo mazlí. Smích se konečně rozletěl chodbou a bylo to jako když vybuchne sopka.  
"Tak to uděláme jinak."  
Zašeptalo něco sladce do Urzikova ucha a to bylo to poslední, co si pamatoval, než ho obklopila temnota.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola nás zavede do temných hlubin země. Do samého srdce pekelného Utumna, seznámí nás s jeho ukrutným vládcem. Až na to, že hlubiny země nejsou až tak temné, Utumno až tak pekelné a jeho vládce tak ukrutný. A je to vůbec vládce? Kdo ví! Nenamáhal se nám představit. Jen jedním si je mladý pošťáček jistý. Ten mizera, co ho tak drze unesl je zatraceně sexy.
> 
> Vysvětlivky: * Hudba ainur! Dle kánonu z ní byl stvořen svět. Na jeho počátku se shromáždili všichni duchové ainur (patří k nim Melkor, Sauron, ale i Gandalf) a dali se do zpěvu. Melkor do ní vnesl první nesoulad. *Mairon je skutečné jméno Saurona. To druhé je elfská přezdívka/nadávka

Urzikova víčka se jemně zachvěla a jeho řasy sebou párkrát máchly, jako rozvírající se křídla motýla. Několik paprsků měkce rudého světla se zlomilo v jejich houštině a vymalovalo na jeho sítnici pestrobarevnou šmouhu, do níž se slil obraz, deroucí se k němu škvírami mezi víčky. Na vteřinu měl pocit, že se probouzí ze spánku. Co se to s ním stalo? Vychladlé obvody v jeho mozku začaly pomalu znova ožívat a poblikávat novými myšlenkami. Tu a tam po nich hlemýždím tempem zakroužila nějaká vzpomínka, či vjem, on je ospale zachycoval a neuměle se pokoušel sestavit z nich obraz své současné situace. Opatrně při tom našlapoval, jako poutník po hladině čerstvě zamrzlého jezera, úzkostně naslouchající, zda se někde pod jeho chodidly neozve povědomé zapraskání.  
Jak to jenom... ? Sestupoval do jam, jak mu velela jeho povinnost... Byl už tak hluboko, když v tom narazil na... na Něj! Zamžoural poloslepenýma očima. Pohyblivá šedočerná skvrna na nějakých pět metrů před ním byla nepochybně živá. Tohle není sen! A to před tím taky nebyl! Tohle se opravdu děje!  
Vytřeštil oči a našponoval se jak tětiva luku. Splašeně mrkal a rozhlížel se kolem sebe. S širokou temnou chodbou, kterou si pamatoval naposledy, nemělo tohle místo společného zhola nic. Nacházel se v jakési malé klenuté jeskyňce, příjemně vytopené a prosvětlené, naplněné několika kusy prostého nábytku. Z dáli sem doléhal zvuk, který Urzikovi nejvíc připomínal sykot a bublání, ačkoliv netušil, co by tady dole mohlo syčet a bublat. Tlumeně rudá záře, které byla místnost plná, se linula, jakoby odevšad a odnikud. On sám se nacházel na pohodlné sedačce bohatě vyložené kožešinami a tomu všemu vévodila širokánská postel z hrubých fošen na které trůnil On!  
Nonšalantně rozložený, napůl v sedě napůl v leže, s rošťáckými ohníčky ve svých nekonečně hlubokých očích. A vypadal tak... obyčejně! Mladý poslíček nakrčil obočí, jak usilovně se snažil přijít na to, co vlastně vidí. Samým překvapením se dokonce zabořil hloub do křesla. Ten tam byl hrozivý majestát, který se mu zjevil v omamné prázdnotě podzemní hlubiny. Zmizely i cáry oživlé chladné tmy, které ho ještě před chvílí obklopovaly. Tvor, kterého měl před očima teď, vypadal jako prostý smrtelník. Se dvěma rukama, dvěma nohama a jednou hlavou, zdobenou záplavou smolně černých vlasů, které v bohatých kaskádách spadaly na jeho ramena hruď i záda a kroutily se při tom jako neposední hádci. To, že se jedná o jednu a tu samou bytost, naznačovala vlastně jen široká rozložitá ramena a stejné ostře řezané rysy tváře. A samozřejmě ty oči, které, ač náhle o tolik míň palčivé, mohly patřit jen Jemu.  
Jenže to nebylo zdaleka všechno! Někde na cestě mezi chodbou a touhle místností se udála ještě jedna zásadní změna a i kdyby ji včas neodhalily Urzikovy oči, jeho tělo by ho nenechalo na pochybách. Malý poslíček teď nešťastně civěl před sebe a snažil se zarazit ten příval stravujícího žáru, nemilosrdně se deroucí z jeho slabin vzhůru s dravostí jarní povodně. Ta bytost, která se nad ještě před chvílí hrozivě tyčila na chodbě, seděla teď naproti němu, vesele se na něj křenila a na sobě při tom neměla prakticky nic. To nic bylo (jak jinak) smolně černé, zakrývalo to paže a ramena a sahalo do půli stehen. Vepředu to bylo doširoka rozevřené a jediná věc, díky níž si ten nestoudný kus tkaniny mohl činit nárok na vznešený titul "oděv", byla tenká černá páska táhnoucí se přes boky a zauzlená zhruba někde pod pupkem. Velmi nedbale, to Urzikovi neušlo. Na sucho polkl. Jeho zraky pomalu, jakoby nerady, putovaly po té bledé stezce z holé kůže, přes hruď a břicho stále níž až k bosým nohám, bimbajícím se ležérně, sotva pár palců nad zemí. Pět baňatých prstíků se komíhalo sem tam a vypadaly jako malá roztomilá myšátka, sotva narozená, stěží ochmýřená, už ale vystrkující zvědavé čumáčky z rodné nory. Urzikovi se najednou, jakoby odnikud, v hlavě vylíhla myšlenka, jaké by to bylo je jeden po druhém vzít do úst. A pak v něm vybuchla, jako když uprostřed požáru bouchne sud s olejem. Honem se musel kousnout do rtů, které, nedbajíce vrchního velení sídlícího někde v příliš vzdáleném mozku, se už samy hotovily, že překonají tu nepatrnou vzdálenost. V panice se pokusil zvednout oči, jenže s nimi nebylo kam uhnout. Všude číhalo příliš velké množství odhalené kůže a úplně nahoře trůnily ty dvě bezedné studny vzdouvající se temnoty, chladné a horoucí zároveň, ve kterých bylo tak snadné utonout.  
Oklepal se! Někde v přízemí jeho mozku se ozýval tichý o to však dotčenější hlásek střízlivého rozumu, který si pisklavě stěžoval, že ztrácí kontrolu a že se mu to nelíbí, co by se za nehet vlezlo.  
A vůbec! Načuřil se promptně skřetí mládenec. Co si to ten... Tamten! Co si to vůbec dovoluje, takhle nestoudně se vystavovat?? Že se trochu nestydí!  
Pohotově rozprostřel svůj nově objevený smysl pro dobré mravy přes celou svou duši, takže připomínal sněhobílá labutí křídla rozprostírající nad hladinou. Nebo ještě lépe, čistoskvoucí vějíř z bílé krajky, jakým si distingované dámy ve vznešené společnosti cudně zakrývají obličeje, aby utajily svá nevhodná duševní hnutí.  
A on tím vějířem vděčně zamával. Chvíli mu, pravda, trvalo, než poskládal své nespolupracující mimické svaly do toho správného výrazu morálního pohoršení. Nebylo divu! Konec konců, dělal to poprvé. Výsledek však byl bravurní a jistě by potěšil nejednu guvernantku i učitele společenské výchovy. Pak ale záhadná postava naproti němu promluvila a bílý vějíř se s nenápadným klapnutím, poroučel k zemi.  
"Ty se na mě zlobíš?"  
Bylo to jako úder doprostřed hrudi. Úder, který vás zanechá s vytřeštěnýma očima a marně lapající po dechu. Bylo to víc než to. Znělo to hrubě, chrčivě. Zároveň to bylo měkké a hebce táhlé, s jemně svádivou příchutí medu, sladce se rozlévající vzadu po patře. Bylo to všechno, co byste nečekali od... Něj. Že se... On bude zajímat o duševní hnutí jednoho prostého, úplně obyčejného poslíčka?! Ba co víc! Že mu na něm bude dokonce záležet!? A vážně! Zmatený Urzik, jakoby na chvíli podlehl nesmyslnému klamu, že někde ve spodních proudech té skřípající řeky probublává vzhůru upřímný zájem o jeho názor. Starost o jeho blaho. Skřetí šíje se rozkošnicky zalomila, oči se slastně přimhouřily. Jeho dlouhatánské uši se snaživě natočily za melodií toho hlasu, jakoby si nechtěly nechat uniknout jediný tón, jediné zachvění vzduchu. Skoro, jakoby doufaly, že je ten hrubý zvuk dokáže polaskat. Jejich majitel je za to v duchu vypeskoval. Není přece důležité, jak to řekl! Není důležité, kdo to je. Důležité je, že on, Urzik, se opravdu zlobí. Ano, zlobí se a má na to, krucinál, právo!  
Posadil se zpříma a odhodlaně semkl rty. Dokonce se mu téměř povedlo oplatit té bytosti její upřený pohled.  
"J... já... jo!!!"  
Vyrazil ze sebe a pokusil se přidat ještě pár vykřičníků navrch. Kdo ví proč si v ten okamžik vybavil, jak kdysi, ještě jako dítě, svíral v dlani jednoho hodně načepýřeného a hodně navztekaného křečka.  
Mohlo následovat cokoliv. Mohl následovat hněv, mohl, následovat trest. Mohla následovat otázka, jíž se Urzik bál. Proč se zlobí? Nepřišlo ani jedno. Místo toho se ozvala další várka bujného smíchu. Ta bytost se nenuceně převalila na svém rozložitém lůžku a odhalila při tom pevnou bělošedou pokožku svých stehen. Nějakým způsobem se ji povedlo, že to co bylo mezi nimi zůstalo skryté. Urzikova hruď se neznatelně zachvěla, víčka zklamaně zamžikala.  
Tvor na posteli mu nevěnoval jediný pohled, natáhl se pro dopisní tubu, která se opuštěně povalovala na jedné z kožešin a otevřel ji. Po chvíli soustředěného zájmu bezstarostně odhodil její obsah, zkroucenou ruli pergamenu, za hlavu.  
Prý mám být hodný!"  
Konstatoval pobaveně.  
"Jako bych někdy... byl."  
"E...." odpověděl Urzik, který opět neměl tušení, o čem je řeč. Bytost na posleli však tu věc podle všeho už dávno pustila z hlavy a její osiřelé myšlenky se spěšně vrhly za něčím úplně jiným.  
"Takže," zapředla opět tím svým měkce svádivým tónem.  
"Ty si tu nový!"  
Bylo to spíše konstatování. Řečnická otázka! A Urzikovi, celému nervóznímu z toho, že teď se, jak se zdálo, bude mluvit o něm, nezbylo, než pokývávat se zajíkavým, "ehm... jo!"  
"A jak se ti tvoje práce zatím líbí?"  
Vyplašenému poslíčkovi se vzpříčil dech v hrdle, jakoby se dokonce i jeho vlastní plíce snažily nerušit příliš hlasitým prouděním vzduchu ozubená kolečka, která se mu opět zběsile roztočila v hlavě a s hlasitým skřípotem vyháněla jeho uvažování do nevídaných výšin. Zabralo to, protože jeho vědomí začalo ihned hulákavě vznášet námitky.  
Tohle přece nedává smysl! Proč by se měl... On, zrovna On zajímat o tvé zkušenosti? O tvé zážitky? Copak na nich záleží? Je v tom nějaká zrada! Nějaká past!  
Ostražitě si prohlížel tu část Jeho obličeje, na kterou si troufl pohlédnout, nenacházel však nic víc, než obraz nefalšovaného účastného zájmu.  
Bylo ticho! Ticho v němž Urzik naslouchal jen tlukotu svého vlastního srdce.  
Tvor naproti němu začínal být netrpělivý.  
"Roznášel jsi dopisy po generalitě. Setkal ses se spoustou důstojníků. Co si o nich myslíš?"  
A je to venku! Je to past! Musí být! Jak jen odpovědět a nechytit se do ní? Ten mizera si s ním nestoudně pohrává! Chvíli ho nechá smažit se ve vlastní šťávě a pak ho sejme! Chytí ho za slovíčko!  
Zarytě mlčel a klopil oči. Pak ho to náhle uhodilo. Jak to ví? Jak ví, kde byl můj rajón?  
"Zajímá nás názor všech našich druhů. Ten tvůj by pro nás mohl být velmi cenný."  
Zpíval z lůžka medový hlas a zařezával se Urzikovi do kostí, zatímco obočí se mu samou duševní námahou spojila nad kořenem jeho baňatého nosíku.  
Nás? My? Kdo je my?  
Až další zvuk další věty, ho konečně přivedla k pochopení, že tamto byl formální tón.  
"Vždyť jsi o to tak stál, dostat se až sem dolů. Toužil jsi po tom!"  
Nepřipravenému poslíčkovi se z úst vydral tlumený vzdech. V jeho slabinách se rozpoutal hotový orkán, jehož ozvuky, zachvátily celé jeho tělo a otupily jeho vědomí. Zaťal pěsti v marné snaze utišit své třesoucí se ruce. Nebylo to jen v tom, jak ten zatracenej šmejd dokázal vyslovit slovo "toužil". Tak, že se chvělo. Vonělo! Hřálo a tančilo a rozlévalo se do všech odstínů šedočerné duhy. Zatímco mluvil, znovu se zvedl ze svého polosedu a naklonil se k němu. V očích mu to zajiskřilo a jeden z rukávů se mu svezl z ramene. Odhalil při tou drobnou šedorůžovou bradavku, barvou trochu připomínající nezralou jahodu. Urzik najednou viděl sám sebe, jak se k ní sklání a dráždí ji jazykem. Jak pod jeho péčí tuhne a jemně se zachvívá. Slyšel ten magický hlas rozkošnicky sténat a neměl ani tušení, jak se mu ten výjev dostal do hlavy.  
"Tak co si o nich myslíš?"  
Naléhal ten druhý a z Urzika rázem vypadlo, div se při tom nezalknul.  
"Je to banda nadutejch nul!"  
Klepal se při tom strachy, ale druhá strana se okamžitě propadla do svého obvyklého řehotu.  
"Čekal jsem, že to řekneš!"  
Malého poslíčka se se začínal zmocňovat hřejivý pocit hrdosti.  
"To jsou celí oni!" Pokračoval Urzikův hostitel! "Ale zrovna teď je naneštěstí potřebujeme. Jen si je nesmíme nechat přerůst přes hlavu."  
Zase to podivné, nepochopitelné my!  
Ten druhý mu nedal čas na přemýšlení. Pomalu sklouzl ze svého honosného lůžka a jeho bosé nohy zapleskaly o kamennou podlahu. Pak se dal do pohybu. Jeden každý krok ho nebezpečně přibližoval k Urzikovi. Plesk, plesk!  
Jako první dorazila jeho vůně. Byla hutně pižmová, nasládlá, opojnější než ta nejjemnější pálenka a zanechávala po sobě jemnou příchuť popela. Urzikův nos ji, proti jeho vůli, zhluboka nasál a slastně vychutnával. Zbytek jeho rozumu mu hněvivě připomněl, že se chová, jak nadržená stepní koza a že prostě není možné, aby si toho jeho... Kdo? Bůh? Vládce? Ne, v žádném případě!... No prostě On! Aby si On nevšiml takovéhle okaté lačné žádostivosti. Zbytek Urzika však pranic nedbal na tu protivnou výtku.  
Nakonec se pár silných rukou ovinul okolo madel křesla a pevně je sevřel na dotyk od jeho vlastních prstů. Dvě sošné nohy se zlomily v kolenou a přidřeply k zemi tak, že obě jejich tváře byly ve stejné výši. Poslíčka pohladil závan horkého dechu a on instinktivně sklopil víčka. Jenže tam už číhala další nástraha. Uzel na rouchu jeho hostitele, působil dojmem, že se v příští vteřině sám rozváže a nechá sklouznout na zem černou stuhu, která jediná držela ten kus přehozu pohromadě. Jeho oči se rázem přilepily k tomu nezdárnému lněnému pochopovi, který tak špatně strážil vstup do pánova chrámu.  
"Vezmi ho do zubů! Stačí jedno trhnutí a povolí."  
Urzik div nenadskočil. Čí to byl hlas? Jeho? A kde se ozýval? Někde v prostoru mezi jeho pravým a levým uchem? Nebo výš? Dál? Naneštěstí nebyl čas se po tom pídit. Temný obyvatel podzemí se s ním znovu pustil do řeči.  
"Cestou sem... slyšel jsi zpěv?"  
Urzikovi probleskla hlavou vzpomínka, která se teď najednou zdála tak vzdálená. Jistě! Ta melodie! Bez dechu pokýval hlavou. Pak, jakoby ho něco osvítilo, vyhrkl dřív, než se nad tím stačil opravdu zamyslet.  
"To... to jsi zpíval ty...?"  
Tajemný pan domácí se nezřetelně pousmál, jakoby ho něco potěšilo. Když pak promluvil, znělo to téměř zasněně.  
"Já...! Ano! Už od úplného začátku. Vlastně jsem nikdy doopravdy nepřestal*..."  
Pak se zeptal, vesele, jakoby se právě vrátil do reality.  
"Jsi bystrý na to, jak jsi mladý. Kolik ti vlastně je?"  
"J... já..." koktal Urzik a myslel na to, že takhle zblízka je ten tvor ještě úchvatnější, než z dáli.  
"Sedumnáct... mi bude!"  
Dodal honem, takže to vlastně ani nebyla lež. Vyloudil tím jen další příval zvonivého smíchu.  
"A jestlipak víš, proč jsi tady?"  
Další várka opojného pižma se drala do Urzikova nosu a nezbedně poskakovala po jeho skořepinách. A ať už chtěl, nebo ne, zavrtávala se mu do hlavy, jako bezohledný dobyvatel. Každá její snítka, každá nepatrná kapka v něm rozněcovala žár, jaký dosud nezažil ani v těch nejdivočejších snech. A pak tady byl ten záhadný ševel, který se v záhybech jeho uší skládal ve slova spíš tušená, než slyšená, slova tak nestoudná a necudná, že by vykouzlila ruměnec i na mnohem starších a zkušenějších tvářích. Ne! Možná o těchhle věcech opravdu moc nevěděl, ale hlupák nebyl. Dokázal si dát dva a dva dohromady a to, co si domyslel, stačilo k tomu, aby se v něm, vzedmula touha, ješitná, samolibá a zároveň mocná, jako příliv. Jenže každá lna nakonec narazí na svou hráz. A té, co se právě hnala vzhůru z Urzikových slabin se do cesty postavilo jedno odpudivé hrozivé ale. Ozvěna toho ale se neúprosně pozvedla a s ohlušujícím klang uzavřela cestu rozbouřené tělesnosti, stejně jako poctivá kovová hradla brzdící vodní tok.  
"Ale... pan Mairon* mě zabije!"  
Hlesl nešťastně.  
Protože Mairon byl tím smrtonosným ale. Mairon, pán ohnivého Angbandu, bytost vládnoucí řečí kovu, schopná podrobit i ten nejnepatrnější kousek čehokoliv kujného své vůli. Ukrutný válečník i mazaný čaroděj a hlavně, jediný v celem širém světě, kdo disponoval oficiálním právem uléhat spolu s Temnotou. Právem, které si žárlivě střežil.  
Urzik se orosil, když se mu ve vzpomínkách začaly přehrávat všechny ty ponuré legendy o prostých smrtelnících, kteří ošklivě doplatili na to, že se zapomněli na nevhodném místě s nevhodnou osobou. A kdyby byly z poloviny pravdivé... Ačkoliv... zemřít jako důvod sporu mezi dvěma nejmocnějšími silami známého vesmíru, nevypadalo jako špatná kariéra pro dosud zcela bezvýznamného dračího mládence. Jenže tu byla pořád možnost, že ho pan Mairon nezabije hned.  
Jeho společník si s takovou prkotinou ovšem nemínil lámat hlavu.  
"Tak mu to prostě neřekneme!"  
Křenil se povzbudivě, Urzik se ale nezdál být přesvědčen. Tak se On rozhodl změnit taktiku.  
"Podívej se mi do očí!"  
Byla to prosba! Byl to rozkaz! Medově chrčivý, pronikavý a neodolatelný. A Urzik, přestože hrůza trhala jeho vnitřnosti na kusy, ho okamžitě uposlechl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další kapitola nás zavede... no Temnota ví kam. Místo, kde se Urzik ocitl po té, co se lehkomyslně zahleděl do očí tajemného tvora z podzemí je... No, při nejmenším divné a vůbec nepřipomíná svět, jak ho dosud znal. Jaká nebezpečenství tam na něj číhají?

Napřed se natáhl prostor. Čáry, které měly být normálně oblé se způsobně napřímily a rozběhly se do nedozírných dálek, dokud se neztratily z povědomí. A vypadalo to, že ani pak se nemíní zastavit. To, co bylo před tím rovné se naopak začlo kroutit kudrnatit a zamotávat, dokud se to nezměnilo v živoucí pulzující klubko a pak na pouhý bod s uvězněným kusem světa. Všechno, jakoby bylo všude a nic nikde, všechno bylo v pohybu a zároveň a to bylo nejzvláštnější, na svém místě. Prostor byl vzápětí následován časem. Urzik tušil, že je křiven a mrzačen podobně, jako před tím prostor, jenže mu scházely smysly, aby jeho změněný tok taky vnímal a slova, aby jej popsal. Ze všeho nejvíc to připomínalo... bylo to trochu jako stát v chladném hodně prudkém větru. Ale jenom trochu! Urzik cítil jeho poryvy na své pleti, neviděl ale jediný pohyb. Jediné smítko se nezvedlo, jediný záhyb jeho roucha se nenadul přívalem vzduchu. Pak najednou, jakoby v té pomyslné vichřici něco zakuckalo, vrzlo a převrátilo se. A pak zas a znova. Dokud se hladká a dokonale souměrný proud času neproměnil v divoký nekontrolovatelný chaos. Panikařící Urzik počal najednou zjišťovat, že nejen, že nedokáže přesně určit kde je, ale že už ani netuší, kdy je. Chápal, že prostor lze zohýbat a poupravit a dokázal si to představit. Ale čas? Ten vždy vnímal jako něco samozřejmého. Něco, co se líně, ale neúnavně valí z minulosti do přítomnosti, bez ohledu na malichernosti hmotného světa. Teď, kdyby byl neumíral strachy, musel by se smát. Jistěže, to byl omyl. Hloupé, povrchní zdání! Nic není jisté! Nic!!  
Chrčivě sípal a lapal po dechu. Splašeně kolem sebe šátral, jak se pokoušel najít alespoň nějaký záchytný bod. V chladně palčící temnotě, která ho obklopovala však žádný nenacházel. Všechno mu pod rukama bublalo a kolotalo a ztrácelo se, jen se toho dotkl. Plný úzkosti si pokusil zakrýt si rukama oči. Udělal všechno, co k tomu bylo třeba a co měl ve zvyku. Přes to, když čekal, že ucítí dotyk dlaní na své tváři, nebyly tam. A ani nikde jinde! Neuspěl ani napodruhé. Až třetí pokus se vydařil, ale jen do té míry, dokud "vydařil" znamená zjistit, že vidíte skrz své vlastní ruce. Úzkostně pomrkával kolem sebe a snažil se zachytit nejmenší detaily, které by mu napověděly, co se to s ním děje.  
"Kde to..."  
To nebyla správná otázka. Zřetelně, i když jakoby z obrovské dálky, rozeznával, že se ani nehnul z té zatracené kobky.  
Jak to... co to..."  
Koktal dál, dokud nezaslechl povědomý smích, lehký, jako vánek.  
"Pořád ještě se neptáš správně. Chtěj vědět, kde jsem já? A kdo vůbec jsem? Ještě ani jednou jsi mě neoslovil jménem."  
Ten hlas byl tichý. Vlastně bylo zřetelně slyšet, jak šeptá, přes to ale dokázal vyplnit celý Urzikův současný svět. Vecpal se do každičké škvírky, v té klokotavé poskakující realitě, která ho teď obklopovala a sevřel ho, jak v kleštích.  
"Kdo... ?"  
Vydechl Urzik, následuje příkazy toho hlasu, aniž by se zamýšlel nad tím, proč tak činí. Pak mu náhle došlo, že je ovládán.  
"Ne! Nech mě! Pusť mě!!"  
Zavřískl vzdorovitě a začal sebou škubat, jakoby pouta, která ho věznila, byla z našeho světa.  
"Nebraň se mi! Pojď blíž!"  
Vemlouval se hlas, dračí mladík byl však tentokrát, jak žula. Zmítal se a křičel, jak kdyby ho na nože brali a zdráhal se udělat krok.  
A pak přišla bolest! Tupá, svíravá a vysilující a zvětšovala se každou vteřinou, pokud tady existovalo něco, jako vteřiny. Jestliže si Urzik doteď myslel, že je vyděšený, musel si poupravit názor. To co se mu v duši vylíhlo teď, byla čirá, nefalšovaná krystalická hrůza. Už nebyl vězněm v podivném nepochopitelném světě, toužící probojovat se na svobodu. Teď už existoval jen jeho dusivý strach, který mohutněl a sílil spolu s bolestí. Pokaždé, když už byl přesvědčen, že horší to být nemůže, zhoršilo se to. Slyšel své srdce, jak divoce buší. Ba co víc, viděl(!) jeho splašený tep. Viděl svou vlastní krev zběsile se mu ženoucí cévami, viděl své plíce, plnící se vzduchem, viděl svůj vlastní zoufalý křik. Měl pocit, že vidí sám sebe obráceného naruby a svou mysl rozsápanou na kusy. A když už měl pocit, že nastává okamžik jeho smrti, něco někde práštivě zasténalo a s cinkotem to ruplo.  
A pak, ani nestačil mrknout a všechno co ho dosud mučilo, zmizelo, jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku. Bolest i strach se pokorně svinuly do jedné z nesčetných kuliček a odhopkaly k ostatním převalujícím se zrnkům reality. Zbyl jen nekonečný zvídavý úžas. Urzikovi oči těkaly tam a sem, jak se snažily najít zdroj hluku, který tak záhadně uťal jeho trápení. Až ho konečně napadlo pootočit hlavu vzhůru a rázem užasl ještě o něco víc. V prostoru nad ním se vznášelo cosi, co vypadalo jako úlomky hodně čiré a tenké ledové krusty a bylo jich tam nepočítaně. Urzikovi ruce se po nich zkoumavě natáhly, nedbaje na ostré hrany, které se výhružně zubily na každém z nich. Nechápavě pak sledoval, jak mu proplouvají mezi prsty, a ano, skrz ně, aniž by na nich zanechaly jedinou stopu, aniž by je vůbec cítil!  
"Už jsou mimo tvůj dosah!"  
Instinktivně zvedl zrak ještě o něco výš a byl tam on. Okamžitě poznal tu nezaměnitelnou postavu zahalenou do temnoty, co v obrysech přecházela ve špinavě rudou. Vznášel se nad... před... vedle... Jak těžko se to tady dalo rozpoznat!  
"Jestlipak víš, co jsi právě rozbil?"  
Opět se rozezněl zvonivý smích, který jakoby rezonoval v tisících ozvěn odrážející se od oněch průzračných ledových střepů. Urzik se nevěřícně zahleděl na svého společníka.  
"J... já?"  
Vysoukal ze sebe. On přece nic nerozbíjel, alespoň pokud si vybavoval.  
Bytost v rudočerné na jeho skepsi pranic nedbala.  
"Blahopřeju! Právě ses dostal na další úroveň. Že ti to ale trvalo, ty paličatý trdlo! Věříš, že elfové to vůbec nedokážou? Lidi někdy! Když se snažej! A trpaslíci?" Pohrdlivě si odfrkl. "Ty trouby by ani nenapadlo zvednout hlavu."  
Jenže bůh, nebůh, ten temný měl prostě smůlu! Urzikovi rychle otrnulo a na poučné řečičky neměl náladu. Vzdorovitě nakrčil čelo a vypnul hruď.  
"Okamžitě mě odsud pusť!"  
Vyštěkl, jeho společník se však jen ušklíbl.  
"Já? Tebe? Ty jsi to ještě nepochopil?"  
Na chvíli se rozhostilo dusivé ticho. Pak Temná postava znovu promluvila.  
"Ty se nechceš dozvědět, co je v další komnatě?"  
Urzik se podivil.  
"Další? Tady je ještě něco dalšího?"  
Odpovědí mu byla široká bledá ruka, která se natáhla až k němu. Popadl ji a nechal se vtáhnout do míst, kde se podle jeho průvodce měla nacházet další komnata.

Urzik netušil, kam je to vlečen. Chvíli měl pocit, jakoby se řítil někam dolů do nedozírných hlubin. Byl to ale jen mžik a závrať zázračně zmizela. Její místo zaujalo něco nového, něco naprosto odlišného. Bylo to, jako dostat palicí přímo do hrudi. Jako když spaření skočíte po hlavě do ledové vody. Jako nebe a dudy. Jako... dalo by se vymyslet snad ještě tisíc dalších přirovnání a stejně by to plně nevystihlo sílu rozdílnosti těch dvou zážitků. Z poslíčkových úst se vykradlo několik bezmocných zasténání. To, co se mu teď zavrtalo do duše teď, byla čiro čirá rozkoš. Víčka se mu sevřela, šíje se zvrátila nazad, hruď se začla prudce vzdouvat nahoru dolů.  
Bylo to opojné, bylo to úchvatné, bylo to vzrušující.  
A zdroj toho všeho byl...  
"Pane... můj pane!"  
Zašeptal Urzikův rozechvělý hlas, zatímco jeho ruce slepě šátraly kolem a pokoušely se nahmatat kus pevného horkého těla, které by si přitáhly k sobě.  
"Co to je?"  
Hlesly jeho rty a stěží se při tom hnuly. Samozřejmě, že znal pocit tělesné slasti. Už v časném mládí přišel na to, které jeho části jsou ty vhodné a co a jak s nimi provádět, aby se dostavila kýžená odezva. Jenže tahle slast byla jiná než tamta. Tamta byla prostá přímočará a předvídatelná. Jakkoliv byla opojná a žádoucí, klouzala jen po povrchu. Hladívala jeho kůži a stékala po ní, jako kapky rosy po stéblech trávy.  
Tahle byla uvnitř! Nějakým způsobem se ji podařilo probojovat se do každého kousku Urzika od kořínků vlasů po špičky prstů u nohou a zurčet tam jako horská bystřina. A on rázem pochopil, že tahle věc ho přesahuje. Že je mnohem větší, silnější a mocnější, než by dokázal obsáhnout celým svým životem, i kdyby trval stovky let a že tajemná rozkoš, která se usídlila v jeho tělesné schránce, je jen její nepatrnou součástí. V hlavě se mu vylíhla zrádná myšlenka. Myšlenka, jak úžasné by bylo, splynout s tou úchvatnou silou v jejím zdánlivě nekonečném oceánu temnoty. Nikdy už se od ní neodloučit, nechat se od ní... zabít! To slovo, jako by ho praštilo palicí po hlavě.  
Smrt!  
Po jazyku se mu rozlila hořká pachuť konečnosti a povědomý pocit strachu ho navrátil do reality.  
Najednou byl zas zpátky v podzemní kobce i s jejím načervenalým přítmím a drsnou vůní popela a vyjeveně zíral před sebe, kde se na něj zubil muž v černém přehozu. Něco Urzikovi našeptávalo, že celý ten podivný výlet se odehrál mezi dvěma mrknutími očních víček a že to vlastně ani nebyl výlet ale pouhý dávno ztracený sen, z něhož se právě probudil. Věci, které se v tom snovém světě zdály tak zřetelné, tak srozumitelné se, jak už to tak při procitnutí bývá, proměnily v nehmotné přeludy s rozmazanými konturami a nesmyslnou spleť vjemů. Tušil, že se právě odehrálo něco velkého, zásadního. Ani trochu se mu však nezamlouvalo, že za mák nerozumí tomu, co.  
"Ty...!"  
Načuřil se!  
"Moh si mě zabít!"  
Ten druhý rozvážně pokýval hlavou.  
"To riziko tady bylo."  
Že to přiznal tak ochotně, bylo dost překvapivé. Dokonce i pro Urzika, který netušil, jak blízko smrti opravdu byl.  
"Občas je potřeba riskovat, když výsledek stojí za to."  
Jo! Riskovat! S mym životem! Pomyslel si poslíček hněvivě, hned se však otřásl. Něco se rozbilo. Jasně si vzpomínal, že něco se rozbilo. Jeho vlastní myšlenky už nebyly v bezpečí. A to byl problém, protože se v nich neskrývalo jen oprávněné pobouření. Někde tam byla i vzpomínka na prožitou rozkoš a hladová bažící touha po jejím návratu. Stačilo by jen... je tak blízko! Vrhni se na něj! Servi z něj ten kus hadru! Zmocni se té bledé kůže pod ní!  
Oklepal se! Ten obraz, který se mu náhle vyloup před očima, jakoby mu ani nepatřil. A bylo to znepokojivým způsobem povědomé.  
"Tos byl ty!" Obořil se na něj! "To tys mi posílal všechny ty představy. Všechny ty..."  
Zarazil se! Jak jen to říct? Chystal se vyhrknout sprosťárny. Jenže... ony to tak úplně nebyly sprosťárny! Byly to výjevy plné něhy a vášně a on, ať si to přiznal, nebo ne, toužil po dalších. Jako dnes už po několikáté, vzdorovitě se oklepal a pokusil se ztvrdnout na kámen. Teď nebyl čas na citečky! Někdo s ním hrál ošklivou hru. Teď bylo na čase dát volný průchod svému spravedlivému rozhořčení. Ovšem až na to, že jeho druh mu to příliš neulehčoval. Vyzývavě se usmíval a v očích mu to šibalsky probleskovalo.  
"Ale, kdepak!" Odvětil. "Jen jsem se dotkl toho, co je uvnitř." Zlehka opřel svou dlaň o Urzikovu hruď. Ta se okamžitě prudce zvedla. "A co je moje!"  
Jak je blízko! Jak krásně voní! Běželo skřetí hlavou a tentokrát to všechno zaručeně pocházelo z ní. A to ještě ani nezmiňoval to příjemné teplo, které se paprskovitě rozlévalo všemi směry od místa, kde se jejich pokožky dotýkaly.  
"A to zase prrr!" Pokusil se to silou mocí umlčet, protože jednou věcí si byl jistý, jako skálou nad sebou. "Tohle je zaručeně všechno moje!"  
Pro jistotu ještě furiantsky srazil bledou ruku ze svého těla, přestože v něm byla malá dušička.  
Ten druhý se však nejenom nehněval. Dokonce pokýval hlavou v lehkém náznaku souhlasného úsměvu.  
"Vlastně máš pravdu. Oba ji máme! Nevěříš, že to jde?"  
Jeho ruka ze znovu zvedla a popadla Urzikovu bradu. Ten ji dosud důsledně klopil v pečlivé snaze vyhnout se přímému pohledu. Teď byla pomalinku nemilosrdně zvedána výš a výš. Brzy se jeho zrak znovu setká s tím druhým. Vyhne se tomu! Uteče před ním! Nějak to...  
V tom jeho tělem projel blesk! Napřed dolů a když svou cestu dokončil tak místo, aby se způsobně uzemnil, střihl si to ještě jednou. Přišel totiž polibek! Naprosto nečekaně a překvapivě. Vlastně to bylo spíš takové nedbalé otření jedněch rtů o druhé. Dokonale to však stačilo, aby se rozbořila Urzikova obrana, tak pečlivě vystavená.  
"Pořád jsi ještě nic nepochopil. Budeme si to muset střihnout znovu."  
A jejich oči se vpily do sebe navzájem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokračujeme v mysteriózní krasojízdě rozlámaným časoprostorem a zpytování vlastního já. Nebojte, je to (snad) zábavnější, než se z anotace může zdát :-) Stále ještě bez sexu.  
Pro ty, co nečetli Silmarillion: Svět byl, dle předlohy stvořen duchy Ainur. Nejvyšších bylo čtrnáct a původně k nim patřil i Melkor. Život jim vdechl Eru Ilúvatar, zvaný všeotec. Vizi budoucího světa jim nastínil pomocí tzv. Hudby Ainur. Melkor se proti němu vzbouřil a začal si zpívat po svém. Tím do ní vnesl nesoulad.

Opět se ho zmocnil povědomý pocit omamné závratě. Padal, nevěděl, jak dlouho, netušil kam a kudy. A pak náhle otevřel oči a ten pocit okamžitě zmizel, jak pára nad hrncem. Jakoby býval netrval celé věky. Jakoby ani nikdy neexistoval! Ale Urzik už znal ten trik a tentokrát se nenechal vyděsit! Opatrně se rozhlédl okolo a přes svá předsevzetí překvapeně vydechl. Prostor a čas, jak si je pamatoval z posledního výletu, vzaly na sebe na tomhle roztodivném místě zcela novou podobu Tamten byl zohýbaný a zmrzačený skoro až k nepoznání. Byl křivý a krabatý, zkroucený tam, kde měl být rovný a natažený do dáli v místech, kde se měl ohýbat. Přes to ještě v něm poslíček neomylně rozpoznal zbytky všeho, co dělá čas časem a prostor prostorem. Tam ještě nebylo pochyb, že to na co se dívá, je s realitou, tak jak ji celý svůj život znal a chápal, minimálně spřízněné. Tohle už postrádalo dokonce i ty nejnepatrnější stopy čehokoliv, co byl zvyklý nazývat slovem realita. Přes to to nade vší pochybnost byla ona! Byl to jeho svět v celé své kráse, jen o hodně víc zkřivený, zprohýbaný do ještě šílenějších smyček, přelévající se přes sebe ve vlnách o hodně bujnějších a kolotající ještě divočejším kvasem. Vše, co bylo tam na tom místě, které jeho průvodce nazýval druhou komnatou, jemně rozechvělé, vířilo tady nezkrotným pohybem a mísilo se mezi sebou navzájem. Bujný tanec, do kterého se čas i prostor pustily tam, jakoby se tady změnil ve ztřeštěný kvapík a to jen proto, aby se nakonec proměnil v nespoutaný chaos. Dokonce i barvy, jakoby byly příliš složité na to, aby v tomhle nově uhněteném a přestavěném světě mohly existovat. Vše hmotné, kam jen oko dohlédlo, mělo popelavý nádech a hovělo si to na oblaku neprostupné temnoty, která se vtěsnala do všech mezer a škvírek mezi jeho zrnky. Ta černá věc byla jako říční proud. Jako závan větru. Vlastně mohla by být, kdyby k prudkosti horské bystřiny, či pronikavosti vichřice, s nimiž si to spokojeně pelášila, přidala i jejich obvyklý způsob proudění. Stálý, konejšivě neměnný, postupující způsobně kupředu a nikdy jinak. Jenže ona jakoby se hnala najednou všemi známými směry, dokonce si stvořila i několik, Urzikovi dosud neznámých.  
A v něm v tu ránu nezbyla jediná pochybnost. Poznal tu smolnou černotu. Tu jakoby mlhu, jakoby dým, zároveň však ani jedno z toho. Ten chladný neklidný živel, který ho poprvé k smrti vyděsil ještě v hlubokých prázdných chodbách Utumu, a pak obklopil jejich tajemného vládce, když se mu zjevil poprvé. Jenže tady, na tomhle místě, byla ta věc o něco černější. O něco plnější. O něco... Zkrátka... o něco... Ne, nedokázal rozlousknout, v čem to vězí. Jen si byl jistý, že by ji nepoznal, kdyby nevěděl, že je to ona. Stejně tak jako ta zašmodrchaná klubka jsoucna, jejichž pravou podstatu odhalil jen díky tomu, že svůj ztřeštěný tanec sekaly podle stejných figur, jako v předchozí komnatě.  
Rozvážně se nadechl. Hlavně klid! Zvládl to posledně, zvládne to znova. Jen se vyvarovat starých chyb! Pěkně pomalu, jedno po druhém. Napřed jeho vědomí! Bylo tam! Hutné a srolované do elegantního oválku a jen tak tak odolávající pokušení, vykašlat se na tu námahu s příčetností a pohodlně se rozvalit do těch širých nedozírných dálav před sebou. Namísto toho úmorného přemýšlení.  
Urzik mu to samozřejmě ihned rázně zatrhl.  
Pak přišly na řadu ruce. Konečně, usoudil, je to nejpraktičtější část těla. Když ostatní smysly selžou, dá se s nimi opatrně ohmatávat okolí a hledat cestu vpřed. A v případě potřeby i divoce bušit do těla nepřítele. Pěkné silné ruce s ostrými drápy. Byly tam! Přesně toho druhu a přesně na tom místě, kde je posledně zanechal. Pak se ty znovu objevené ruce dotkly jeho tváře. Byla stejně baňatá a plná, jako dřív. I uši byly stejně dlouhatánské, čouhající nahoru a zvědavě se kroutící na všechny strany. Další výdech už splynul z jeho rtů přesně tak, jak se to od něj očekávalo. Zbytek těla se objevil vzápětí.  
No, vida, to šlo snadno! Pomyslel si Urzik a spokojeně se pousmál! Černá mlha nemlha se neznatelně zachvěla. Okolí se rozezvučelo hlukem tak jemným, že v něm dokonce ani citlivé skřetí ucho nerozeznalo smích.  
Urzikův pohled opatrně bloudil po nezbedných šedočerných bublinkách naplňujících to, co nejspíš bylo další komnatou, ať už si pod tím ten zatrolený tvor, který ho sem zatáhl, představoval cokoliv. Jeho mozek byl tak přecpán novými vjemy, že souvislé myšlení se stalo nadbytečným luxusem, kterého bylo třeba se vzdát. Naštěstí ani tak nezahálel, takže se v něm, kdo ví odkud, zrodilo uvědomění stejně náhlé, jako překvapivé.  
"Jsme hloub!"  
Hlesl, vlastně spíš vydechl. Více pro sebe, než pro svého společníka, po němž teď nebyla nikde ani stopa. Ta skutečnost na něj udeřila, jako kámen z nebe. V ten ráz si uvědomil že je úplně sám v nekonečné bezedné hlubině. Několikrát prudce otočil hlavou a jeho bulvy těkaly sem tam v marné naději, že se před nimi odněkud vynoří známá tvář. Nechal ho snad jeho průvodce na holičkách? Byl vydán napospas tomu chaotickému, zdánlivě nekonečnému oceánu bublavé černé šedi?  
Než se ho to pomyšlení stačilo zmocnit v celé své hrozivosti, rozcinkal mu v uších další příděl vesele stříbřitého smíchu. Bylo to zvláštním způsobem uklidňující. Urzik se úlevně položil do jeho hřejivého toku, aniž se pokoušel přijít na to, odkud se rozlévá. Od minula věděl, že tady je to s ním jinak. Tady smích poskakuje jak zajíc skrz mezírky místní polámané reality a proniká do všech jejích netěsnících spár, aniž by dbal na fádní pravidla mechaniky. Chrčivý hlas ho vzápětí následoval.  
"Správně! Jsme hloub."  
Oba ty svádivě zpěvné zvuky se v Urzikových uších propletly a spojily v úžasně omamný nápoj příjemně konejšící jakékoliv obavy, které se chystaly propuknout, stejně jako hněvivé stížnosti, že je s ním manipulováno.  
"A co je tohle všechno, kolem nás?"  
Urzikova obočí se jak na povel nakrabatila. Vždyť to nedává smysl! Jak by on něco takového mohl vědět? A jak to, že mu za tajemná bytost vůbec klade otázky? Není snad on, Urzik, tím, kdo by se tady měl ptát? Pod jeho obočím už se to ale znova horlivě kroutilo a otáčelo a jeho pohled zpytavě putoval po těch neklidných dálavách vířící šedi. A v jeho hlavě, jakoby něco ožilo. Něco starobylého, dávno odloženého a zasutého do některého z odlehlých šuplíků nevědomí. Bylo to podobně bezbarvé a beztvaré, jako svět v němž se nacházel. Stejně neurčité, ale i živoucí, hladově se sápající na výsluní, toužící po barvě a tvaru.  
Měl by to tu snad znát? Jak by mohl? Copak si ten Temný myslí, že kdy dokázal sám projít celou cestu až sem? Vždyť ani doteď neví, kudy se sem jde a kde to vlastně zatraceně, skončil. A přece... je to tu tak znepokojivě známé... Jakoby to už někdy... někde...  
Neurčité proudy v jeho hlavě se spojily v jeden a znělo to, jako když přejedete smyčcem po dávno zrezavělé struně, teď však našponované k prasknutí.  
"Jsme nejhloub!" Vyrazil ze sebe. "Tady je úplný začátek...!  
"A konec!"  
Doplnil hlas spokojeně.  
Další nechápavý obličej. Něco v té skládance chybělo.  
"Ale... čeho konec?  
"Komnata" se znovu rozezvučela smíchem, tentokrát jemným a laskavým. Černá ne-mlha se vzedmula a zavlnila.  
"Jak, čeho? Všeho přece! Všeho!" Dodal k tomu. "Najednou!"  
Byl to takový nesmysl že to zkrátka musela být pravda. A malému poslíčkovi okamžitě došlo, že jediná ještě větší hloupost by byla pochybovat. Začít se v tom malicherně hnidopišsky nimrat, jen pro ten pocit. Úplně stejná, jako tomu bezvýhradně uvěřit. V téhle zemi zkrátka veškerá známá pravidla brala za své a jemu nezbylo, než se s tím smířit. A tak se prostě otevřel a nechal do sebe tu pošetilou větu vplout. A zaklapl za ní, jako když se těžká zdymadla zaklapnou za postupující lodí.  
Bylo to tak osvobozující! A tak bláznivé! Najednou se mu zdálo, jakoby veškerá jeho živá váha někam zmizela. Ztratila se. Připadal si jak pírko vznášející se ve větru a nedávalo to vůbec žádný smysl. Tak se tomu začal bláznivě chechtat a zvuk jeho hlasu se propletl s tím druhým, až nebylo znát, který patří komu. Černá hmota se pozvedla, a přispěchala k Urzikovi, jako přílivová vlna k pobřeží. Než si toho stačil povšimnout, ovinula jeho ruce, nohy, prosmýkla se mu mezi prsty. Ani na okamžik se při tom nezastavila. Až když se vzpínala k jeho tváři poplašeně utichl. Na chvilku se rozhostilo ticho, černota se zase způsobně stáhla.  
Co to bylo? Chtěl se zeptat, ale pak se jeho pozornost znovu obrátila ke splašeným bublinám v popelavě šedém oceánu rozlámané jsoucnosti. Tady, na úplném dně, se ani strach neudržel déle, než na jeden úder srdce. Tady dokázala přežít jenom jedna věc a to... Nedokázal si vzpomenout, přestože to měl na jazyku.  
"Co je tohle?"  
Otázal se místo toho a se zájmem pokýval směrem k roztančeným zrnkům.  
"Nepoznáváš je?" Ozvalo se mu v odpověď. "Jsou to sny. Touhy! Myšlenky! Jejich stíny!"  
Urzikovi spadla brada. Tohle?? Zíral do té kolotající černošedé polévky s otevřenou pusou a marně se snažil přijít té věci na kloub. Vlnky, zákruty a klubka se zjevovaly a zase mizely, aniž by stačil mrknout, natož je prozkoumat a přesvědčit se, zda není obelháván. Hlas který zněl odevšad si však dál vedl svou, nečekaje, až ho doženou omráčené myšlenkové pochody dračího mládence.  
"Vidíš, jak se vzpínají? Převalují jedna přes druhou, v bláhové naději, že se jim podaří uniknout. Rozprostřít se doširoka, jako žhavé magma vyvrhnuté ze sopouchu. A stvořit si svůj vlastní krásný svět, kam my už nedosáhneme."  
"My..."  
Zašeptal poslíček, jak zpitý. Zase my!? Táhlo mu hlavou. Kdo je to my? Já a kdo ještě? Hlas pokračoval.  
"Naděje, to je to, co je žene. Nesmírná naděje, která se v okamžiku svého zrodu mění v zoufalou beznaděj. Naděje, že budou žít."  
Urzik měl náhle pocit, jakoby se v jeho mozku dal do pohybu nějaký obrovský přetěžký balvan. Tak pomalu a zdlouhavě v něm započala cesta k uvědomění. Cesta, která snad jednou skončí pochopením. První jiskřičky už se začaly rozžínat.  
"Občas se to některé z nich povede." Hlas jakoby se zostřil a zúžil do menší části prostoru. "Ale spousta z těch, co se napoprvé z toho oceánu vymaní se se srdce rvoucím nářkem, zase zřítí zpět do jeho hlubin." Hlas posmutněl, "dřív, než se doopravdy osvobodí. Ale i to má smysl!" opáčil vzápětí. "Víš, kolika dalším z nich, to pomůže? Vyvrhne je to? Otevře jim cestu?" Ozvalo se pousmání a černá jakomlha se zachvěla. "Jenže ani ty, co se definitivně vysvobodí se nám nikdy úplně neztratí z dohledu. To je jen iluze! Zůstaneme v nich a oni v nás. Jako otisk! Vzpomínka! Dokud budeme živi. Bylo by bláhové chtít si je přivlastnit. Sevřeš je v dlani, zabiješ je! Tak jsou křehké!"  
Jiskra, která se v tom momentě rozzářila v Urzikově mysli zažehla požár. Dotknul jsem se toho, co je v tobě a co je moje. Tak mu to řekl ten Temný, tenkrát po jejich prvním výletu a pak souhlasně přitakával, když se mu umanutě vzpíral a trucoval, že v jeho těle neexistuje nic, co by mu neříkalo pane. To znamená... To znamená... Teplo v místech, kde se obvykle nacházelo to, co byl zvyklý nazývat svou duší, se začínalo měnit v palčivý žár. Už to skoro má! Už na to skoro přišel. Hlas, který ho celou dobu provázel se opět o něco stáhl a zakulatil. Urzik otočil hlavu jeho směrem. Brzy se z něj stane zvuk, povědomě vycházející z jednoho bodu, přesně jak byl Urzik zvyklý ze světa nahoře. Zatím se však stále ještě podobal spíš hadici, ze které někdo vypustil příliš prudký příval vody a on ještě stále nedokázal přesně lokalizovat jeho zdroj.  
"Moji bratři a sestry!" Trylkoval zatím kolem jeho uší a jemně čeřil okolí. "Uvěřili, že je zbaví jejich bolesti, když si k nim pěkně stoupnou a budou jim ukazovat směr. Rozdělili si je a každý si vzal na starost jednu partu. Blázni!"  
Další várka veselého smíchu! Svět v němž se momentálně nacházeli se otřásl v základech.  
"Ty máš... sourozence?"  
Vypravil ze sebe Urzik, šokovaný do morku kostí.  
"Svým způsobem!"  
Přitakal hlas.  
"Slyšel jsi o paní světla? Elfové jí říkají Elbereth."  
Urzik o ní slyšel. Žije prý v horké strnulé zemi na západě, vládne jí železnou rukou a její temné jméno zní Draut.  
"Je jednou z nich!"  
Ono... ono je jich víc?"  
Urzik zvědavostí přímo pukal.  
"Je nás celkem čtrnáct. Náš stvořitel! Někteří mu říkají otec. On sám se tituluje všeotec. Prý to byl on, kdo nám vdechl vizi světa. Pche! Nikdo s těch zbylých třinácti se nikdy neptal na matku. Já, ano!"  
"Eh... matka?"  
Urzikovi šla hlava kolem, všudypřítomný zvuk hlasu se však ani nezachvěl. Jakoby k němu nepřináležel žádný naslouchající pár uší.  
"Uvěřili, že napraví svět tím, že ho učiní krásným a úhledným. Jenže tak nevypadá život. Život se rodí z chaosu a bolesti. To mi řekla ona. Dha! Všematka!"  
Pak bylo chvíli ticho, během něhož Urzikovy oči bezcílně bloumaly po šedočerné záplavě, beze zbytku vyplňující prostor, který bytost z temnot nazývala třetí komnatou. Podvědomě hledaly záchytný bod, aby se do něj zaklesly, jako kotva do dna, jako moucha osaměle tonoucí na hladině rybníka co se chytá spadlého listu. Jenže on už předem věděl, že nenajdou. Neexistovalo tu nic takového, jako záchytné body. Protože... Bude na to muset přijít sám! Protože... Už to skoro má! Už je skoro u cíle! Je to tu tak povědomé! Tak známé! Řval jeho mozek. Tak...  
Jiskra, která stála u zrodu jeho uvědomění už nebyla jiskrou. Nebyla už ani požárem. Změnila se v obrovskou kalderu žhavého magmatu a pak se rozprskla v jednom velkolepém ohlušujícím výbuchu lávy. Rozezněl se smích a černo černá mlha se zmocnila jeho těla. Už se jí nebránil. Nechal ji pronikat dovnitř, ušima, očima, ústy. Drala se tam jak divá a on rozpřáhl náruč, jakoby ji chtěl obejmout. Řehtal se při tom, jak šílený.  
Ale, jistě! Vždyť je to tak zjevné! Jak jen to mohl přehlédnout?  
"Tak už víš, kde jsme?"  
Dotazoval se hlas zvídavě a z ničeho nic se zdál tak blízko! Jako na dosah ruky. A zněl skoro obyčejně! Rozesmátý Urzik stěží popadal dech, zatímco se mu hotovil odpovědět.  
"Jasně! To jsem... já! Celou dobu! Byl jsem to... já!  
Utíral si slzy z očí a nešlo mu na rozum, jak mohl být tak nedovtipný.  
"Výborně!" Zašeptal hlas a pokud to bylo u zvuku možné, dmul se pýchou.  
"Jsi to ty! Je to tvoje vědomí. A ta věc, co jsi ji rozbil v první komnatě?"  
"Byl jsem to... bylo to... moje vězení. Já vůl jsem si ho sám postavil. Ze svých hloupých strachů, předsudků a podobnejch hovadin. Ze všeho, co mi bránilo jít blíž. K tobě!"  
Napadlo ho, že k tomu hlasu musí patřit i tělo. Jeho mysl se rázem zaplnila obrazy toho těla. Bledého, chladného, svíjejícího se rozkoší. Sténajícího a propleteného s tím Uzikovým. Byla to jeho myšlenka? Nebo snad patřila tomu druhému? Co na tom záleželo!? Byla jejich! Někde tu musí být i on! Uvažoval a začal se horečně prohrabávat zmítající se temnotou, jakoby to byly peřiny.  
"Ještě jsi mě ani jednou nenazval ménem. Řekni mý méno! Znáš ho přece!"  
Napovídal hlas.  
Jistěže ho zná! Znal ho celou dobu. Proč jen z toho jména měl takovou hrůzu? Nepřestával zběsile hrabat a temnota se mu pod prsty kroutila, jako čerstvě vylíhnuté klubko hadů.  
"Ty si..." vyrážel ze sebe, "Ty jsi Vzpoura! Jsi... Změna... Jsi... Budoucnost."  
"Už jsi skoro tady."  
Povzbuzoval ho hlas, když se mu pod rukama zjevily první pramínky barvy.  
"Jsi můj!" Vydralo se s Urzikova hrdla, když ve svých dlaních sevřel dva bělostné obrysy oblých ramen.  
"Patříš mě!"

Pak se zjevila i tvář a pár bledých plných rtů se spojil s těmi Urzikovými.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temný pán zatáhl Urzika, skřetího poslíčka, kamsi do tajemných děsivých hlubin. Nakonec se ukázalo, že není důvod k panice, protože ty hlubiny, jsou ve skutečnosti sám Urzik. Potažmo hlubiny jeho mysli. Co tam teď bude s nebohým Urzikem provádět? Nebo Urzik s Temným pánem? Nechme se překvapit.

Ten polibek se zdál trvat celou věčnost! Což tady dole, na dně, na úplném začátku i konci všeho mohlo znamenat prakticky cokoliv. Za Urzikovými sevřenými víčky se vzdouvala temnota a líně se přelévala sem tam. Ta zvláštní černá věc, která zároveň byla i nebyla, se pomalu, ale nesmlouvavě rozlila tam, kde byl dříve zvyklý hledat sám sebe. Útulně se zabydlela v prostoru zvaném Já a celý ho vyplnila, ačkoliv - a to bylo obzvláště překvapivé - Já si dál pohodlně hovělo na svém místě, netknuté, ba co víc, dokonce o něco robustnější, než před tím. A jakoby dál rostlo. Jakoby v jeho duši bylo před tím nějaké místo navíc, o kterém její majitel neměl ani tušení.  
Bývalo by to určitě stálo za prozkoumání, malý dračí mládenec však neměl ani nejmenší pomyšlení na dušezpyt. A proč taky, když všechny jeho smysly a každičký ždibec vědomí byly zacíleny na hebké chladné rty, přisáté na ty jeho. Na pružný jazyk, přičinlivě se potýkající s jeho vlastním a na hebkou pokožku cizích paží, kterou drtil, svíral a mučil svými pařáty.  
A pak se jejich rty konečně odlepily od sebe a Urzik otevřel oči. Zasvítila před nimi široká, ostře řezaná a naprosto úchvatná tvář pána Temnoty. Smyslná, opentlená neodolatelně podmanivým úsměvem. Se dvěma studnami naplněnými nekonečnou pulzující černí, které byly zároveň jeho očima. Ty oči už nepalčily, jako tam nahoře v obyčejném světě, přes to však zůstávaly dvěma žhavými jiskřičkami černého plamene. Oči které se zvědavě rozhlédly kolem nich a pak se škádlivě rozesmály.  
"Krasavče! Čekal jsem leccos. Ale ta růžová?!  
Zmatený Urzik odtrhl svůj roztoužený pohled od té okouzlující tváře a také se trochu porozhlédl po okolí.  
Svět kolem nich se zase jednou změnil k nepoznání!  
Bublající černošedý oceán byl ten tam! Místo, kde se nacházeli nyní, bylo pevně ohraničené a byla to nevelká místnost, rozměrem připomínající kobku, kterou před krátkým časem opustili. Její stěny, strop i podlaha byly všechny tvořeny tou samou materií vzdáleně připomínající původní oživlou Temnotu. Byla stejně neklidná, neposedná, s dravostí horské bystřiny bouřlivě pádící všemi směry naráz. To, že byla na rozdíl od té první spojitá a nebublala a nekolotala v miliónu drobných perliček, nebyla ani zdaleka ta nejvýraznější změna. Tou byla bezpochyby její, ano, měkce hřejivá růžová barva. Růžová, růžová, růžová! Sladká něžná růžová, kam jen se podíváš.  
Do Urzikových vnitřností se zakousl sžíravý pocit studu. Copak on za to může? Prostě se tak cítí a nic s tím nenadělá, kdyby se třebas rozkrájel. Takový je teď vnitřek jeho duše. Křehce rozechvělý, přetékající upejpavou touhou. Nedokáže být tak smělý a troufalý, jako je On. Ačkoliv... možná, kdyby se hodně soustředil...  
U stropu se najednou začla formovat drobná černá kapička a rychle se zvětšovala. Když nabobtnala do dostatečné velikosti, pomalu se přesunula k jedné ze stěn začla po ní stékat jako čůrek hodně husté černé barvy. Zanechávala při tom po sobě tmavou slimáčí stopu, která se pomalu rozplývala pod růžovou přesilou. Nakonec se vpila do chaosu pod jejich nohama, z něhož byla tvořena podlaha a rozpila se do tuctu nesouvislých černorůžových obrazců.  
Temný pán se rozesmál, Urzik se dopálil. Pak se ty černé studánky zase otočily na něj a on v nich objevil náznak... blahosklonnosti! Dobrej pokus, mladej, napoprvé! Promlouvaly k němu a nestydatě si z něj utahovaly. Stačilo to, aby v něm probudily jeho starou umanutou trucovitost.  
Já ti ukážu! Hecoval se. Já ti ukážu, kdo je tady malej nezkušenej smrad! Nepřestával na sebe hulákat, snaže se překřičet vtíravý hlásek střízlivosti, který mu našeptával, že on je tady ten malej nezkušenej smrad.  
Se vší srdnatostí, které byl schopen, se rozmáchl a srazil to bujné tělo k zemi, aby se vzápětí vrhl za ním. Neklidná růžová masa jim okamžitě vyšla vstříc a zformovala se v prostorné pohodlné lůžko, do kterého oba žuchli, jako do prachových peřin. Temný pán navíc s veselým smíchem.  
"Líbíš se mi čím dál, tím víc."  
Ten hlas! Ten hlas byl jak... jak med s kousky rozžhavených uhlíků... což byla sice hloupost, ale když jste se do něj zaposlouchali, dávalo to dokonalý smysl. Byl zároveň hebký a laskavý i dráždivý a palčivý. Kdyby býval měl chuť, chutnal by po některém z těch rudých plodů pepřovníku, co se vám rozplynou na jazyku a zanechají ho v jednom ohni. A Urzikovi se ježily chloupky vzadu na šíji už jen z jeho zvuku. A když se k tomu ještě připočte to, co říkal! Jakoby nebylo už samo o sobě téměř nepředstavitelné, že se on, Urzik líbí pánovi Temnoty. Navíc, jak se zdá, poslíčkova přitažlivost v jeho očích ještě vzrůstá. Urzikovo srdce se sevřelo a v jeho slabinách to prudce škublo.Temný pán se nenuceně rozvalil na jejich z brusu novém loži a vypadal při tom úchvatně. Urzik vyvalil oči a ani se nesnažil udržet svá ústa zavřená. Znova putoval pohledem po tom dokonalém těle. Paže, ramena, hruď, štíhlý pas s oříškem pupku uprostřed a pod ním... Afar Vadokanuk! Co tam dělá ta bederní rouška? Malý poslíček nakrčil nos, dílem dopáleně, dílem nechápavě. Vždyť on si to ve svých myšlenkách vykreslil jinak! Rozhodně bez vší té zbytečné tkaniny. A tenhle kousek látky byl sice titěrný, avšak umístěný s dokonalou přesností. Navíc ještě zdobený elegantní zlatou výšivkou v místě, kde se mírně vzdouval nad úroveň zbytku těla. Jakoby se ta ozdůbka nenápadně snažila upozornit na to, co se skrývá pod ní. V Urzikově mozku to šrotovalo a v očích jeho společníka to zajiskřilo. Jakoby chaotická změť poslíčkových myšlenek byla otevřenou knihou. Ta dvě oslnivá zablýsknutí trvala sice pouhý mžik, Urzikovi však neunikla. A vzápětí je doprovodilo ohromující zjištění.  
To byl On! Von mi to chce ztěžovat! Durdil se. Pod dětinským rozhořčením už ale klíčilo mnohem hlubší prozření. Jsme v mym snu. Běželo tam dole. Ale nestane se tu nic, co by von neschválil. Jak to říkal? Dotknu se toho, co je v tobě a co patří mě... Co je ve mě a co mu patří? Moje touhy! Moje sny! Moje svoboda! Budou mi patřit jen potuď, pokud je budu chtít darovat jemu. Naservíruju mu je až na dlaň. Jsou tam v bezpečí. On ji nesevře!  
Jenže tim se nic nemění na tom, že si nechal ten zatracenej kus hadru! A teď jen leží a čeká, na co se zmůžu. Urzikovy myšlenky se ze vznešených sfér opět vrátily ke strohé účelnosti. Rozpačitě si odkašlal a natáhl ruce před sebe, horečně uvažuje, kam by je měl položit.  
Probral ho smích.  
"Jsi rozkošnej! Víš co? Zkus napřed ramena."  
Urzik věděl, že by se měl urazit, ve skutečnosti, se však rozplýval vděčností. Opatrně položil své dlaně tam, kam mu bylo přikázáno a zatajil dech. Pomalu s nimi cestoval přes paže, lokty a předloktí a pak zase zpátky. Kůže pod nimi byla chladná, pevná a hebká. Urzikova hruď se prudce zvedla.  
"Výborně! Teď rty!"  
Znělo to jako ševelení vánku ve větvoví a on k těm dvěma bledým snítkám okamžitě zvedl oči. Jemně přejel ukazováčkem po tom dolním a bylo to tak vzrušující! Něco uvnitř něho ho nutilo, vrhnout se kupředu a zmocnit se jich se stejnou dravostí, jako tam v oceánu perlivé temnoty, Ta vzpomínka lnula k jeho vlastním rtům, jako pryskyřice ke kůře stromu. Hned ji ale zaplašil. Raději pomalu! Pomalinku! Zdálo se tak nějak mnohem dráždivější dívat se na Něj, jak pootvírá ústa a přivírá víčka. Jak zaklání šíji a slastně vydechuje. Jak... To bylo na tom vlastně to nejopojnější. To, že on, úplně obyčejný, prostý a ničím nevyčnívající mladík z Dračího kmene mohl vzbudit tolik vášně v bytosti tak vyjímečné. Bylo to téměř nepředstavitelné! Přes to se to dělo a on si s tím bude muset nějak poradit. Realita ho zase oblemcala studenou vodou. Teď už si s ní ale dokázal poradit. Zhluboka se nadechl a naklonil se dopředu. Jejich rty se jemně otřely o sebe a Urzikovy uši pohladilo tiché tlumené zamručení. Dračí mládenec se stával smělejším. Opatrně sevřel mezi čelistmi Jeho dolní ret a stiskl. Zpočátku jen lehce, když nepřišla žádná výtka, přitvrdil. Odpovědělo mu zasténání, drsné a sípavé, v němž se bolest i rozkoš objaly a rovnocenně smísily.  
"Někdo nám vystrčil drápky"!  
Znělo to posměšně. Trochu! Mnohem víc ale škádlivě. A povzbudivě! A Urzik se nenechal pobízet dvakrát. Nadšeně se vrhl na to bílé hrdlo a cestou na něm zanechával černavé jizvičky. Nikdo ho nezarazil, nikdo si neztěžoval. Jen na jeho zádech přistály dvě chladné široké dlaně a nesmlouvavě zajely pod jeho hrubou halenu. Omámeně vnímal, jak mu putují po zádech sem tam a laskají jeho holou pokožku. Lněné sukno se jim při tom pletlo do cesty a brzdilo jejich úspěšný postup, jako městské hradby s poctivým příkopem brání vpádu dobyvatele. Tenhle nájezd byl ale zvláštně jiný. Nikdo se totiž nezjevil s bidly žebříky ani beranidlem. Nikdo se nepokoušel zbortit poslední obranu nepřítele. Lněná hradba zůstávala na místě.  
On čeká až... docházelo Urzikovi. Neudělá to za mě! Čeká, až se rozhodnu sám.  
Byl za to trochu vděčný, trochu z toho byl rozčarovaný. Jak snadné by bylo, nechat se prostě vláčet proudem a veškerou odpovědnost přehodit na Něj. Jenže tady dole skřetí mládenec rychle pochopil, že takhle Temnota nefunguje. Temnota následuje vás. Nikoliv obráceně! Vy musíte udělat první krok.  
Rozmýšlel se! Ta věc překážela. Jak snadné by bylo prostě ji přetáhnout přes hlavu, někam zahodit a zapomenout na ni. Konec konců, vystavil by jen svou hruď. Svoje břicho a ramena. V podstatě nic! Copak takhle neběhával doma, všem na očích? Jenže ta látka byla jako jeho štít. Tenký a křehký a nicotný. Ale spolehlivě ho chránící před nesmírným neznámým a hrozivým břemenem tělesnosti. Ještě ne! Rozhodl se nakonec. Ještě chvíli!  
Prudce šťouchl do hrudi svého společníka a ten se s veselým smíchem svalil na záda. Poznal, že to okaté furianství je jen zástěrka na zakrytí vyplašené rozpačité nejistoty? Pokud ano, nedal to najevo. Ta nádherná záplava rozpálené kůže! Běželo zatím Urzikovou hlavou jak o závod. Přitisknout se na ni! Přitisknout se na ni a vnímat ji. Každičkým kouskem svého bytí. Teď!  
Hrubá halena letěla na zem a útlé skřetí tělo se přitisklo na to druhé, patřící nejmocnějšímu z duchů ainur. Další polibek! Vášnivější! Divočejší! Chamtivější! Jejich prsty se spojily a ruce se propletly a Urzik jen zíral, že si pán Temnoty nechal líbit, když mu zvedl paže za hlavu, překřížil je a sevřel v zápěstích. Snad proto, že tušil, že tenhle žalářník ho nespoutá nadlouho. A taky že ne! Skřetí mladík rychle zjistil, že své ruce nutně potřebuje. Jak jinak by mohl hodovat na té sladké hojnosti, která se mu nestydatě nabízela? Jeho ruce rychle sjely níže a začly laskat tu širokou hruď. Tančily po ní s nebývalou smělostí, jakoby ani nepatřily Urzikovi, nejistému upejpavému Dračímu chlapci, který byl až dosud panic. A jak by taky ne? Sama Temnota se na něj povzbudivě culila a ochotně napovídala.  
"Zkus přidat rty. A Jazyk!"  
Ano! Urzikovy ruce, rozechvělé vzrušením, rozhodně potřebovaly pomoc a posilu. Jejich majitel neměl sice ponětí co si počne ještě s ostatními částmi těla, okamžitě se však rozhodl, že se tím nenechá zastavit. Tak jen pevně sevřel víčka, našpulil ústa a vrhl se dopředu. Tenká citlivá pleť se zarazila s hrubou chladnou pokožkou. Tenká škvíra se rozevřela a vyběhl z ní růžový čumáček jazyka. Vzápětí se vynořily i dvě řady mnohem zlověstněji vyhlížejících zubů. A zakously se!  
Vzduchem se rozneslo bolestivé zasyknutí, následované bujarým smíchem. Zdálo se, že Urzikovo tělo si ví dost dobře rady i bez Urzika. Nehodlalo se totiž zdržovat tím, že by si své akce nechalo schvalovat shora a jednalo na vlastní pěst. Jeho vědomí se poplašeně zachvělo, když si spočítalo, co se právě událo bez jeho zapojení a přes to, že za to nepochybně ponese odpovědnost. Jenže trest opět nepřišel. Jen další zastřený pohled dvou jiskrných očí, smyslný až k zbláznění.  
"Jsi úžasnej! Pokračuj!  
A Urzik vděčně poslechl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V minulém díle se Temnému pánovi povedlo přimět Urzika k milostným hrátkám. Nesmělý skřetí mládenec souhlasil, i když pravda poněkud zdráhavě. Podaří se mu překonat ostych? Temný pán jistě bude chtít víc...

Byla to tak trochu záhada! Cokoliv provedly poslíčkovy rozechvělé rty, třesoucí se ruce, nebo dokonce, Temnoto, ostré neposedné zoubky, jakkoliv se to jemu samému zdálo zoufale neohrabané a nešikovné, probouzelo pánovi Temnoty učiněné výbuchy rozkoše. Přestože jeho smělost a troufalost, s jakou se postavil nejmocnějšímu z mocných byla náhle ta tam. Jakoby potěšit tu božskou bytost bylo o tolik těžší, než ji popudit. Jakoby to ani nebyla božská bytost, ale krásná, něžně křehká věc, kterou svými neohrabanými pazoury jen zraňuje. Jenže co to bylo platné, když už ve své vlastní mysli nebyl sám. Když se celé jeho bytí zaplnilo lačným naléhavým chtěním, které se zdálo přímo prosakovat skrz jeho oči ústa i kůži, a které už neomylně vedlo jeho údy. Byla to touha, která ho nutila zatínat spáry do Jeho boků a zanechávat černavé jizvičky všude tam, kam přilnuly jeho rty. Touha připojit ke rtům i zuby a drásat jimi chvějící se kůži. Touha po tom bujném těle, které se vzpínalo a kroutilo pod ním a bylo tak žádoucí. Tak vystavené! Tak dostupné! Urzik si nemohl pomoci, ale v krátkém záblesku se mu zazdálo, že až příliš. Téměř nedůstojně vzhledem k tomu, že patří samotnému Vládci nad Temnotou a pánovi světa. Jenže nebylo pochyb, patřilo mu. Ten nevysvětlitelný rozpor ho zarážel a současně ještě více rozpaloval. Netušil, že jen ten nejmocnější se může pokořit až na samu dřeň a neztratit při tom nic ze své velikosti. A tak se dál nechal opájet kouzlem své náhlé "nadvlády".  
Celá růžová místnost od stropu po podlahu zatím rezonovala Jeho rozkošnickým sténáním, které znělo tak nestydatě, až se z toho malému poslíčkovi zbarvovaly špičky jeho dlouhatánských uší. Ještě o něco nestoudnější byl však ten Jeho neutuchající smích.  
"Jo! To je vono! Skvěle! Děláš to skvěle!"  
Drsný hlas ho úslužně povzbuzoval, přestože on zatím neprovedl nic víc, než že zlíbal každičký kousek holé kůže, na který dosáhl... od pasu nahoru. Ta nadšená chvála mu nešla na rozum! Tropí si z něj snad ten božský tvor posměšky?  
Když se pak jeho jazyk vnořil do drobné jamky pupku, jeho odhodlaný postup se zarazil. Opatrně políbil místečko pod ním, bezradný, co si počít dál. To, co bylo ještě níž, to co sebou škubalo a pulzovalo vzrušením, které on, Urzik vyvolal, to co sálalo horkostí a žebralo si o jeho pozornost, bylo tak vábivé. Zároveň ale děsivé! Jeho společník sáhl dolů a sevřel jeho střapatou hlavu do svých dlaní. Pak ji natočil tak, že se jejich pohledy setkaly a jemu nezbylo nic než se připojit k Jeho nenucenému veselí. Skřetí ústa se rozšklebila od ucha k uchu, i když, pravda, trochu ostýchavě. Jenže... ty škádlivě dotěrné jiskry v těch černých očích! Ten přidrzlý úsměv přetékající sebejistotou! To všechno bylo tak nakažlivé!  
Pak ty dlaně s dlouhými štíhlými prsty obepnuly jeho tváře jak břečťan, přitáhly jeho hlavu výš a jejich ústa splynula v dalším vášnivém polibku. Urzikovo stehno se během něho srdnatě vplížilo mezi ta Jeho a udělalo to, na co si ústa netroufla. Urzik okamžitě pocítil onu nezaměnitelnou horkost, která sálala z toho místa, uslyšel stony deroucí se z Jeho hrdla a ucítil, jak jsou v jemných vibracích vstřebávány jeho vlastní tkání. Vnímal mírný, i když vytrvalý tlak na své stehno i to, jak se o něj ta horká věc v nepatrných výchylkách otírá. Pokud to bylo vůbec možné, začal se cítit ještě opojenější. Jeho vlastní pohlaví bez váhání narazilo na Pánovo tělo a zachovalo se úplně stejným způsobem.  
Bylo to tak spalující, že při tom úplně zapomněl na pár drsných chladných rukou, které se kradly po jeho zádech a odhodlaně se probojovávaly níž a níž. Až ti všeteční poutníci konečně sevřely obě půlky jeho hýždí, stále ještě ukryté pod vrstvou tkaniny, a pevně je stiskly. Urzikova hlava se okamžitě zvrátila nazad. Byl jako v něžném svěráku. Ať to bylo jak chtělo, intimněji se ho nikdy nikdo nedotýkal a on ihned zatoužil po přídavku. Sice si ještě pořád netroufal odstranit tu ošklivou černou věc lemující boky jeho pána, ale možná by se mohl odstrojit sám. Aspoň aby lépe ucítil Jeho doteky. Skřetí prstíky nejistě sjely ke tkanicím vlastních kalhot a pustily se s nimi do lítého boje. Jeho jazyk byl při tom stále ještě propletený s tím druhým a svíjel se s ním v divokém tanci. Až konečně, jeho naslepo tápající prsty neměly za co zabrat. Uzel byl pryč a chladné ruce vítězně zajely pod lem jeho kalhot.  
Urzik rozkošnicky vnímal, jak laskají jeho obliny a tisknou jeho zduřelé mužství blíže ke zdroji rozkoše. Bylo to tak zvláštní, tak důvěrné, když špičky štíhlých prstů zajely do mezery mezi nimi a otřely se o tu jemnou vnímavou pokožku. Urzikovým rozechvělým tělem proběhl další blesk jakoby utkaný naráz z rozkoše i studu zároveň. Netroufal si pouštět kohokoliv tak... hluboko. Až do svých soukromých svatyní, na území které měl dosud jen a jen pro sebe. Jenže to zároveň bylo tak... úchvatné! Ještě teď vnímal jak se tam dole chvěje a v duchu při tom škemrá o další dotek. Jenže chladivé prsty se bez prodlení stáhly. Jakoby vytušily pochyby a nejistotu skrývající se v Urzikově mysli.  
Je tam! Napadlo Urzika. Je uvnitř mě a cejtil to!  
Temný pán, jehož Urzikovo zdráhání přimělo k ústupu se, jak se zdálo, rozhodl pozměnit taktiku. Poodtáhl se od něj a vypnul se v bocích. Jeho při tom ruka výmluvně obeplula bederní roušku.  
"Mám to udělat sám?"  
Poslíčkovy oči zíraly, jak přibité na ten kus černé látky s výmluvnou boulí vepředu, dokonce i jeho jazyk vykoukl ze svého obydlí za čelistmi a trčel ven jakoby se chtěl přesvědčit, že oči nelžou. Ten pronikavý pohled! Ta svůdná melodie Jeho hlasu! Ta ostrá zemitá vůně! To byl koktejl, který mu dodal kuráže.  
"Já... já to... to...zvládnu!"  
Vypravil ze sebe a nervózně si promnul ruce. Opatrně, jakoby zkusmo přejel ukazovákem od jedné kyčle ke druhé, snaže se nenarušit výsostné území svého nepřítele. Což byl v tomhle případě ten protivný kus černého hadru. Bylo to vzrušující, bylo to omamné! Odhodlal se proto k dalšímu pokusu, tentokrát přidal zbytek prstů a odvážil se zajet pod ni. Vlna rozkoše, která následovala, ho rozkurážila ještě víc. Jeho ruka zůstala pevně zaklesnuta pod okrajem toho kusu oděvu a prsty si jemně pohrávaly s proužkem chloupků směřujících od pupku dolů. Jeho rty se při tom opatrně otřely o ty druhé a opět se vydaly na cestu níže po krku a ramenou. Ruka je měla vzápětí následovat. Jenže kdo ví, jaký rarach Urzikovi nakukal, že je na čase být rafinovaný. Rozverně ji povytáhl a nechal ji plachtit ve vzduchu sotva na milimetr od té sametově černé boule.  
"Chceš abych prosil?"  
Zamručel Temný pán, zdánlivě rozčarovaně, ale šibalské jiskřičky mu z očí nezmizely.  
Urzikovo hrdlo zabublalo vítězoslavným i když trochu nejistým smíchem. Představa, že by jeho, úplně obyčejného smrtelníka, o něco prosil nejmocnější tvor světa, byla tak... troufalá. Tak přitažlivá! Temný pán opět vytušil jeho myšlenky.  
"Prosím!"  
Znělo to jako zpěv. Jako ta nejsvůdnější, nejlascivnější píseň. Urzikova duše se zatetelila. Jeho ruka se poslušně natáhla a stiskla jedinou (ovšem, že jedinou, jak jinak) přezku, která držela tu věc na svém místě. Pak ji jedním trhnutím ji rozevřela. Nezdárná tkanina odletěla někam daleko za jeho kalhotami a zůstala tam ležet, beztvará a zbytečná. Urzikův zvědavý pohled se okamžitě obrátil dolů dříve, než mu Urzik stihl vyčinit. Pocit studu měl zpoždění. Jeho brada spadla až někam ke kolenům.  
"Líbí?"  
Prohodil Temný pán vemlouvavě, jakoby předem znal odpověď. A Urzikovi se líbilo. A každým okamžikem se zdál být smělejší, jakoby narůstající milostný žár začal konečně pomalu rozpouštět chladný ledovec stvořený z ostychu a nejistoty.  
"Já... chtěl bych... chtěl bych..."  
No tak, vymáčkni se! Spílal si v duchu.  
"Chtěl bych... mu dát pusu."  
Temnoto! To znělo hloupě i samotmému Urzikovi. Ale co?! Hlavně, když dostane povolení. A jeho společník se rozhodně nevzpěčoval. Tvář se mu rozsvítila ještě širším úsměvem, když se pohodlně natahoval a rozvíral stehna, aby mezi nimi udělal místo skřetí hlavě. Těžce nabytá odvaha počla znovu vyprchávat.  
"Neboj! Řeknu ti jak. Není to těžký!"  
Povzbuzoval Temný pán, slovy, pohledem i gesty.  
Urzik odhodlaně sklonil hlavu do jeho klína.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malý skřetí pošťák z Dračího kmene se vydal na cestu do hlubin země. Měla to být běžná cesta za prací, v ničem se nelišící od ostatní každodenní rutiny. Místo toho se ale, za pomoci pána Temnoty, podíval hluboko do své duše. Našel tam neskonalé spousty vášně a smyslnosti. Víc, než by si vůbec dokázal představit. A taky o hodně víc, než dokáže sám zvládnout. Naštěstí je po ruce Temný pán a ten vždy rád přispěchá na pomoc.

Urzik pocítil, jak mu na temeni přistála chladná ruka. Jeho hlava se právě nacházela někde pod pasem Temného pána, nebezpečně blízko jeho pohlaví. Ten orgán, tepající a nalitý krví k prasknutí, vzrušený a hrdě se tyčící vzhůru k pupku, jakoby na něj mrkal. Jakoby mluvil k jeho hladovým rtům a přitahoval je k sobě, jako magnet kovový prach. Jen kdyby v něm nehlodala ta jeho věčná nejistota! Ta protivná úzkost! Oblévala ho jako ledový oceán a spolehlivě brzdila veškeré jeho jednání. Urzikovy pohyby pozvolna vláčněly, až zcela ustrnuly.  
Bylo to tak a nedalo se to popřít. Tenhle dračí mládenec, ještě před chvílí tak okázale srdnatý, si najednou neví rady. Palčící oheň ponížení zaplál pod jeho srdcem v trýznivém kontrastu k ledovci bázně, kterým se prodíraly jeho namáhané údy. Zklamaný povzdech si našel cestu ven z jeho rozechvělého hrdla. Nemělo tohle náhodou být o krotkém, příjemném hřání, které bude pomalu a po troškách rozpalovat napřed ty nejvnitřnější části jeho těla a duše, aby se pak v jemných vlnkách šířilo až k okraji a postupně strávilo a pozřelo vše z něho?  
Proč si místo toho pořád připadá, jako hlupák?!  
Dlaň na jeho temeni tížila a hřála. Nehybná, poklidně spočívající, připomínala kočku, která spokojeně dřímá někomu na klíně. Urzik skoro jakoby slyšel její rozkošnické předení.  
"Zkus to napřed rukou!"  
Urzikova víčka sebou překvapeně zaškubala. Čekal by neúprosný rozkaz. Čekal by rázné kovově znějící zadunění s cinkavým uštěpačným podtónem, někde ve spodní vrstvě. Čekal by, že uslyší to, co už si navykl spojovat s touhle nespoutanou bytostí, bohem i démonem v jednom. Jenže tenhle zdánlivě nekompromisní požadavek byl pronesen hlasem, který připomínal hebké krajkoví a voněl medovinou. Jemně nenásilně popostrkával namísto aby panovačně usměrňoval. O to víc byl přesvědčivý.  
Skřetí mladíky se zhluboka nadechl a dodal si odvahy. Jdeme na to!  
Jeho ruka se pomalu zvedla a bříška prstíků se obezřetně položila na tu kůži, jemnou a hebkou až k zbláznění. Trochu to vypadalo, jakoby se pokoušely zjistit, zda plotna, na které ještě před chvílí bublal oběd, už je dostatečně vychladlá. Omámeny svou vlastní troufalostí, přejely škádlivě po jeho délce odspoda až dolů a zachvěly se, když jim z hora odpovědělo rozkošnické zavrnění. A pak konečně roztály i jeho rty. Utrhly se ze řetězu, na kterém je držel strach a nejistota a vrhly se dopředu jak párek zuřivých dravců.  
Ne, že by otravní raraši v jeho hlavě dali pokoj!  
Nemáš ani tušení, co dělat! Nevládneš to! Zvořeš to! Prozpěvovali si dál svou odpudivou litanii, zatímco jejich oběť sázela na pohlaví Temného pána jednu mastnou hubičku za druhou. Svíravé vzrušení, které v něm bouřilo a narůstalo s každým dalším polibkem je dokázalo ztišit jen částečně.  
Pak se najednou svět zachvěl. Alespoň trochu! Alespoň některá jeho část, ta, která byla tak nepatrná a podružná, že na ni v podstatě vůbec nezáleželo, kdyby se nenacházela někde v samém středu Urzikova bytí. Cítil, jak škvírami v jeho vědomí proudí do jeho duše Temnota. Ona prašná, živoucí čerň, s níž se potkal v tajných komnatách své mysli a které provázela Jeho každý krok. Byla nezadržitelná, jako černá vichřice.  
Všechno je v pořádku! Šeptala povzbudivě. Bude to dobrý! Ujišťovala a on se vděčně poddal jejímu sladkému přesvědčování.  
Jeho jazýček směle zatančil pod hlavičkou pánova údu. Nějak náhle věděl, že je to správně a bylo to díky Němu. Vděčně jukl vzhůru a pokusil se do toho pohledu přimíchat i pár nesmělých jiskřiček koketnosti. Nebylo to ale nic proti plamenu, kterým ho sežehl ten pár bezedných očí nad ním. Urzik cítil, jak se to v jeho slabinách sevřelo. Cítil stravující žár, který byl vypuzen vzhůru a teď se hnal vstříc jeho hladové duši. Znovu přivřel oči a nechal své rty, aby se vrhly do útoku. Líbal a hladil a mazlil se a tiché, ale naléhavé sténání ho nepřestávalo povzbuzovat. Jeho ruce, jeho rty, jeho oční víčka. To vše se nepřestávalo chvět, zatímco temný vetřelec sebevědomě prosakoval do každého koutku jeho bytí, jakoby se navracel domů. Urzik vnímal, jak se opatrně mísí s jeho nesmělou upejpavou růžovou, jakoby se zdráhala ten vzácný poklad narušit. Už se jí ani trochu nebál, už se ani trochu nevzpouzel, nechal ji volně vplývat.  
Když se pak ozval ten hlas, netušil, zda se mu do hlavy dostal ušima, nebo už se v ní zrodil.  
"Otevři pěkně pusinku."  
Tomu medově sladkému šepotu se prostě nedalo odolat.  
"A teď ho vem dovnitř."  
Urzik vydechl! Sám by si to těžko troufl, ale teď cítil, jak se Temnota v něm vzdouvá. Nenápadně a zvolna postrkovala jeho vlastní vůli směrem, kterým se už tak toužil vydat. Z víček už zas jen smyslné štěrbiny, rozkošnicky sevřel rty, kolem hlavičky pánova údu a bylo to, jakoby si vychutnával sladkou šťavnatou třešeň. Jen o něco větší. Ruka na jeho temeni slabě zatlačila a on se ji poddal. Jeho ústa byla náhle plná té horké tvrdé žilkované věci, která sebou škubala a dožadovala se, aby byla vpuštěna ještě dál a ještě hloub do jeho vlahého hřejivého těla. A Urzik se jí tolik snažil vyhovět! Jenže se mu náhle nedostávalo vzduchu. Jeho hrdlo se nepřátelsky sevřelo jak se usilovně snažilo vypudit toho vetřelce, který se dobyvačně dral někam, kde nebyl vítán. Patro se mu rozechvělo náhlou křečí a hltan odpověděl přesně tím způsobem, jakým se od něj v takové situaci očekává. Skřetova hlava se prudce zvrátila nazad. Jeho oči se naplnily nechápavým úžasem zatímco se zvedly k pánově tváři, jakoby v ní hledaly odpověď na nevyřčenou otázku. Ústa při tom zůstala něžně pootevřena, jako necudná připomínka na to, co dělala ještě před chvílí. Vzápětí se překvapeně pootevřela ještě o nějaký ten kousek. Pánova tvář byla jiná. Pořád tak smyslně rozesmátá, přívětivá a sladká. V jeho očích se stále blyštily šibalské plamínky a nepřestávaly se vlnit jak v rytmu jakéhosi vášnivého tance. Zůstávaly příjemně pichlavé, ona neúprosná bolestivá pronikavost z nich dávno vyprchala, vytratila se, jak pára nad hrncem. Jeho líce, dosud bledší, než tvář měsíce v úplňku, se zabarvily do černa, brada se mu znatelně chvěla.  
Urzik jakoby vyrostl o několik centimetrů a hruď se mu nadmula pýchou. Věděl, že je to jeho zásluha. Něco však jakoby drhlo. Jakoby se mezi skruže spletitého soukolí vetřelo jediné zrnko písku a jako na potvoru zaneslo nesoulad do jeho jinak naprosto hladkého chodu. Jakoby to zrnko drtil mezi zuby.  
Byla to ta ústa! Neprodyšně uzamčená, zkroucená do nehezké vlnovky, která mohla znamenat jen jedno. Bezostyšný výsměch!  
Urzika píchlo u srdce. Ještě před chvílí by se ta bývala rána rozevřela, aby z ní ukřivděné ponížení mohlo svobodně prýštit na všechny strany. Jenže to se v něm ještě neusídlila Temnota! Teď si dovolil nemyslitelné! Troufale oplatil temnému pánovi jeho posměšný pohled a zručně ohnul křivku svých rtů tak, aby zrcadlila tu jeho. V očích temného pána to zakmitlo obdivem. Temnota v Urzikovi se nadmula.  
"To nic! To se stává! Zkus to znova! Opatrnějc!"  
Takhle ho povzbuzoval hlas v jeho hlavě a jemně ji při tom tlačil tam, odkud se před chvílí zvedla.  
"To určitě!"  
Ušklíbl se na něj poslíček a až příliš usilovně při tom potlačoval nutkání schovat hlavu pod peřinu a nechat ji tam. Není čas se upejpat! Má přece Temnotu! S ní si najednou si připadal větší. Mocnější a jistější! Dost silný na to, aby provedl plán, který mu vyklíčil v hlavě z Dha ví jakého čertovského semene. Byl šílený, troufalý! Ale...  
S tichým hihňáním, se dráždivě pomalu vydal na cestu po Pánově břiše, hrudi a krku. Jeho rty po sobě zanechávaly vlhké rudé stopy po polibcích, až nakonec přistály na špičce jeho rozkošného ušního lalůčku. Temný Pán poslušně zaklonil šíji, jen aby to Urzik měl snadnější. Skřetova ruka se mezi tím opět vkradla do jeho klína a pohrávala si s jeho zduřelým pohlavím. Pánovy boky se žádostivě vypnuly a natočily za ní.  
To však měl být jen začátek a on se rychle odhodlal k dalšímu kroku.  
Nevěřil sám sobě, když se natahoval přes okraj jejich růžového "lůžka" pro bederní roušku, která se tam stále ještě tak opuštěně a neužitečně povalovala. Brada se mu chvěla úzkostí, když pomyslel na to, co se chystá udělat. Stejně jako úzkost ale svírala jeho vnitřnosti i nedočkavost a mísila se s ní do opojného, mimořádně vzrušujícího koktejlu. Temný pán ho pozoroval. Tiše a bez hnutí, v jeho očích to však žilo. Kdyby si malý poslíček troufl na přímý pohled, spatřil by dychtivé očekávání. Viděl by, jak v nich divoká bouře metá svými blesky a pobízí ho. Poštívá ho k ještě větší troufalosti, k ještě nebetyčnější drzosti, k nekonečnému pohrdání majestátem.  
Jenže na to v něm byla až příliš malá dušička. Navíc byl právě velmi zaměstnán. Vyrobit smyčku za pomoci dvou roztřesených neohrabaných rukou není vůbec snadné, ale nakonec se povedlo!  
Dva páry očí se zarazily na měkkém černém obloučku bimbajícím se ve skřetových rukou.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobrodružství růžové komnaty pokračuje. Co provede Urzik s černou smyčkou, kterou si tak pečlivě připravil? A nechá si mocný Temný pán líbit takové zacházení? To se dozvíme v dalším díle.

Provizorní smyčku pevně sevřenou ve své levičce, krčil se Urzik na svém lůžku v pozici dravé šelmy. Šelmy připravené k útoku. Nebo spíš šelmičky. Malého koťátka, které právě zjistilo, že má zuby a drápy a úplně poprvé se chystá vychutnat si potěšení z lovu a které jakoby si ani neuvědomovalo, že si za svou první kořist vyvolilo nejmocnější sílu v Ardě.  
Nervózně se usmíval, ale odhodlání z něj jen sálalo. Jen jedna maličkost ještě schází. Jistá drobnost. Čelo se mu zkrabatilo usilovným soustředěním a za pánovými zády se okamžitě zjevilo to, co potřeboval. Jednoduchá, přes to poctivá pelest s několika rovnými příčkami, vše vyvedeno v něžné růžové barvě.  
Koutek jeho úst se pozvedl v náznaku spokojeného úsměvu. Víc potřebovat nebude.  
Naposledy se zhluboka nadechl a vyrazil do útoku. Kolem bledého chladného zápěstí se nesmlouvavě sevřela skřetí pařáta.  
Pak jakoby se svět najednou zastavil a jeho věčný tanec zamrzl v jediném pohybu. Víčka, co se právě chystala sklapnout zůstala rozevřená, nádech se vzpříčil na půli cesty mezi hrdlem a plicemi. Urzik, ukolébaný vzrušením a rozkurážený vlastní smělostí se náhle ocitl příliš blízko té tváři. Těm očím! Jejich Temnota už sice nebyla hrozivá, už se nezabodávala do duše a nepropalovala ji zevnitř silou rozžhaveného železa, přesto se nepřestávala vzdouvat a přelévat, opojná a vábivá, jako nic na světě. Jediný ston, jemuž se podařilo upláchnout se skřetových pootevřených rtů, proťal to strnulé ticho. Prstíky, ještě před chvilkou tak sebejisté, začaly jeden po druhém povolovat. V ten moment sebou uvězněné zápěstí škublo a bez větší námahy se vyprostilo ze své pasti. Ozval se veselý smích. Urzik jakoby byl rázem vytržen ze spánku. Chňapl a znova sevřel. Vzpurné zápěstí však ještě jednou vyklouzlo. Až napotřetí přestalo vzdorovat a přesně v tom okamžiku se kolem něj s rychlým, jako dech tichým zašustěním zadrhla černá smyčka. Její druhý konec byl spěšně přehozen přes růžové čelo pelesti a roztřesené prsty na něm rázem vykouzlily pevný uzel. Pak se jejich majitel narovnal, aby se pokochal svým dílem.  
Urzikův mozek byl stále ještě příliš obluzený. Příliš utopený ve sladké růžové mlze a jen neochotně se nechal ponoukat k přemýšlení. Jen pomalu se to v něm začalo rozžínat vědomím, že právě spoutal nejsilnější bytost známého vesmíru. A že se ta bytost se nebrání. Naopak, že se na něj povzbudivě culí, vyzývavá, žádoucí a k zbláznění smyslná. Tak smyslná, až z toho jímá závrať. Tenhle tvor by ho bezpochyby dokázal rozmáčknout jediným pokývnutím malíčku. Jenže namísto toho se před ním pokorně vystavuje a nechá se sebou nakládat dle jeho, Urzikovy, libosti.  
Jako živoucí blesk prosvištěla Urzikem vlna horoucí samolibé slasti. Nakonec se zarazila o jeho sevřená ústa a ohnula jejich koutek do panovačného úsměvu. Malý poslíček si nepřestával prohlížet to bujné tělo pod sebou a připadal si při tom jako pán světa.  
Jenže to nic neměnilo na tom, že byl trochu bezradný pán světa.  
Povýšený výraz v jeho očích se už už chystal vyklidit pozice ve prospěch obvyklé plachosti, když v tom mu jeho vnitřní Temnota opět pohotově přispěchala na pomoc.  
Rty! Zašeptala! Rty! To je ono! Tam začne!  
Sklonil se a opatrně je políbil. Byly hebké a poddajné a poslušně se rozevřely. Ve vlhké jeskyňce úst už čekal hbitý jazyk. Urzikova ruka se zatím vydala na cestu přes pánovu hruď a břicho a pak zase zpátky nahoru. Pánova volná ruka na oplátku laskala jeho záda. Pak se ale Temnota vzedmula a něžná chvilka byla rázem uťata. Urzikovy zuby se zahryzly a on pod nimi najednou ucítil hořkou pachuť krve. Do nosu se mu zavrtala její kovová vůně, do uší se vkradlo tiché zasténání. Růžová mlha prokvetla pruhy smolné černoty.  
Ještě před hodinou by Urzika, poslíčka z kmene Kull, tahle jedovatá směs k smrti vyděsila a on by bez váhání vzal do zaječích. Jenže někdy je hodina víc, než sto let. Tohohle Urzika nahořklá chuť černé krve dráždila a poštívala. Temnota v něm na sebe začínala brát tvar. Z černavého přítmí se vyloupl pár kožnatých křídel a obrovská zubatá morda hladově zařvala. Mocný černý drak v kůži mladého skřeta se vrhl napřed na krk, pak na hruď a vůbec se nestaral o to, že po sobě zanechá stopy v podobě otisků čelistí. Pak se stejně divoce se vrhl i na bradavky. Dole pak kostmatá dračí pařáta majetnicky stiskla pánovo pohlaví. Někde hluboko, vřeštěl tlumený hlásek a bolestivě naříkal. Ukřivděně si stěžoval na sadu ostrých nehtů, která se křečovitě zarývala do jeho zad, jenže jeho drak na to pranic nedbal. Jen ho to ještě víc rozdráždilo.  
Z Urzikova hrdla se vydralo cosi na způsob divého zaržání, to jak vnímal ostrou bolest smíšenou se vzrušením. Cítil svou Temnotu tančit a vířit. Pod skřetím tělem se mezi tím vypjaly boky Temného pána a jeho štíhlá stehna se oddálila od sebe. Bylo to jasné pozvání! Dvě hrubé dlaně se vplížily mezi ně a pohladily jejich jemné vnitřní strany, jedno z mála míst, které na jinak chladném těle Temného pána, příjemně hřálo. Pak ruce pevně stiskly a sevřely. Pánova stehna se pod jejich laskavým, ale neoblomným tlakem ještě více zvedla a oddálila.  
Smyslné povzdechy naplnily růžovou komnatu, rozpustile skákaly od jedné stěny ke druhé a připomínaly hudbu. Ladná křivka pánova hrdla se klenula do oblouku, její pleť ještě před chvílí bledá, neporušená, jak čerstvý sníh, se skvěla černajícími stopami po Urzikových rtech a zubech. Stejně tmavé skvrnky se pak táhly jako nemravná cestička dolů, po jeho hrudi i břiše a Urzik od nich nemohl odtrhnout zrak. Pak jeho všetečné oči sjely o něco níže aby se mohly nerušeně opájet klenoty mezi pánovýma nohama. Černá barva v jeho duši už o sobě zase dávala vědět a ponoukala ho k dalšímu činu. Starý Urzik by jen stěží dokázal pomyslet na něco podobného, jenže ten nový měl v sobě řvoucího, burácejícího draka. A přesně v tom okamžiku, kdy se tenhle jeho vnitřní drak chystal probudit tu troufalou myšlenku k životu, Temný pán ho předešel.  
"Jestlipak víš", předl ten chraplavý hlas, "že se dá jít i dovnitř?"  
Ta otázka zněla tak nevinně a přesto znamenala všechno. Jen splynula z těch k zbláznění hebkých popelavých rtů, zamířila si to jak šíp zkratkou do Urzikových slabin a zaryla se tam. Urzik vnímal její horkost, když se jako čerstvě rozžatý oheň hnala jeho vyprahlým tělem. Cítil, jak se jeho roztoužené pohlaví stahuje v křeči, jakoby ještě přidávalo pod kotel. Cítil ho, jak chtivě křičí, ano, ano!  
Polkl a zaváhal nad vážností té otázky. Jistěže ví, že se dá jít i dovnitř. Slyšel o tom! A ten mizera ví, že to ví a že se na to právě chystal pomyslet. Teď se na něj dívá s výrazem neviňátka a čeká, co si s tím počne.  
"Ehm, já..."  
Pak už následovalo jen rozpačité odkašlání. Sladce medový hlas se zatím, ač se to zdálo nemožné, vyladil do ještě svůdnějšího tembru a šeptal vábivě a neodolatelně. Tak, že z toho skřetího mládence až jímala sladká závrať.  
"Můžeš to udělat. Můžeš udělat, co chceš. Podívej! Jsem přece tvůj zajatec..." Pár nekonečně hlubokých uhrančivých očí se výmluvně stočil k pruhu černé látky, kterým bylo spoutáno jeho zápěstí.  
Zajatec...! Opakoval si Urzik v duchu, mazle se s tím slovem, jako s milencem. Ten sytý chraplavý hlas, který jakoby ho hladil přímo po duši. Spolu s šibalským třpytem v těch sazových panenkách se měnil na směs, která způsobila další a další výbuchy v jeho slabinách a vyčarovala dravčí úsměv na jeho rtech. Jistě, že může! Jistě, že je jeho zajatcem! Ale jak jen...  
Naštěstí to vypadalo, že tenhle vězeň se rozhodl ke spolupráci se svým věznitelem. Volná ruka pokývala prstíkem a naznačila mu, že má jít blíž. Věznitel poslechl, oči doširoka rozevřené, pátravě upřené na tu rozesmátou tvář. Pán mu jeho pohled štědře oplácel, zatímco jeho rty se pootevřely a z mezery vykoukla špička popelavě šedého jazyka. Nejistota trvala jen chvilku. Ač jeho společník nepronesl ani slovo, Urzik v sobě cítil šepot své Temnoty. To ona ho vedla, když natahoval dva prsty, aby je vložil do pánových úst, tak vyzývavě otevřených. A on vedl Temnotu. Nebo to bylo naopak? Kdo ví? Neměl ani chvilku času o tom popřemýšlet, protože cizí rty a jazyk si právě smyslně pohrávaly s jeho prsty a zanechávaly na nich stopy vlhké horkosti. Když pak vyklouzly ven, ucítil na nich nepříjemný závan chladu. Temný pán spokojeně pokýval hlavou.  
"Výborně," zapředl tiše a dráždivě. "A teď hezky dovnitř. Jeden po druhym!" Jeho nohy se samy ohnuly v kyčlích, aby měl Uzik mezi nimi ještě více prostoru.  
Zvláštní, napadlo mladíka náhle. Nemusel to býval vůbec vyslovovat. Moh dát prostě pokyn mojí Temnotě. Jako před tím s těma prstama. Stačilo pomyšlení a ona by ho jistě by ho byla vyslyšela. Jenže on to chtěl udělat pěkně postaru. Vychutnat si zvuk těch slov a nechat je ať plachtí zvukem, dokud nenarazí, jak kámen do mých uší, do mýho mozku.  
Jeho tep i dech se prudce zrychlovaly, zatímco jeho ruka i s vlhkými prsty se neúprosně blížila k místu, kde byl vstup to Pánova těla. Ta chvíle se táhla, jako věčnost a Urzik už začínal tušit, že to nebude jen tak. Toužil po té hluboké černé jeskyni. Toužil po tom měkkém sevření, horkém jako srdce sopky, ale, u všech valar, nebylo tohle tělo samotného Temného pána? Nebyla tohle skoro svatokrádež? Jeho prsty už v opatrných kruzích tančily po tenounké kůži okolo, ne a ne se odhodlat k tomu poslednímu kroku. Temnota v něm však opět splnila svou úlohu na výbornou.  
Svatokrádež! Ano! Ponoukala ho. Je to svatokrádež. Ale copak jste nebyli stvořeni ke svatokrádeži? Ty i celý tvůj rod? Jen do toho!  
A Urzik se rozhodl ji vyslyšet. Zhluboka se nadechl a pustil se do díla.  
Vteřinu na to už cítil jak se jeho ukazovák noří do toho bujného těla. Vnímal to horko i těsno, které se mu pomalu a neochotně poddávalo. Zaslechl i sténání Temného pána, v němž se rovnoměrně smísila rozkoš i bolest. Urzikova ústa i s volnou rukou se téměř vrhly na jeho opuštěné pohlaví, lesknoucí se kapkami vlhkosti.  
Poslíček téměř nedokázal uvěřit, že tohle tělo, poddajné, vláčné a nestoudně se svíjející v dalších a dalších návalech slasti opravdu patří té samé bytosti, která ho ještě před nedávnem přepadla na osamělé široké chodbě v hlubinách Utumu. Jak nemožné by se tam zdálo, že za několik ani ne hodin, ale spíše minut bude to tělo svírat v náručí a rytmicky ho dráždit zevnitř i z venku a že nikdy nebude chtít přestat.  
"Přidej druhej!"  
Dolétlo k němu zezhora a on to udělal.  
"Rozevři je!"  
Zaznělo po chvíli a on opět poslechl. Pečlivě a systematicky otvíral vstup do pánova těla, dokud v něm Temnota nezařvala, tak dost! Narovnal se, obě ruce zase způsobně na svých stehnech, čekal, co bude dál.  
"Pojď dovnitř!"  
Zašeptal Temný pán.  
Rozechvělý Urzik se snažil zadržet dech. Pokoušel se zahnat ošklivý, špinavě hnědý mrak plný úzkosti, který se v něm zase začal vzdouvat v naději, že ho ovládne. Pokoušel se přimět nespolupracující ruce k poslušnosti, zatímco jeho pohled se vpíjel do toho otevřeného vyzývavého a ke všemu svolného těla pod ním. Cítil jak se jeho vnitřní Temnota formuje do matného obrysu dračí hlavy. Jeho drak toužil po tom těle. Majetnicky prahnul po tom, zmocnit se ho. Přivlastnit si ho!  
"Už jsi rozbil tu bariéru. Na cestě do druhé komnaty. Vzpomínáš? Je tam rozkoš! Nekonečná rozkoš. Nemáš se čeho bát! Pojď dovnitř! Skoč!"  
Temný pán ho povzbuzoval, jakoby Urzikova lebeční klenba byla ze skla a jeho myšlenky se za ní producírovaly jako partička exhibicionistů. Jedna z nich, mlhavá a vzdálená, jako by byla stará roky a ne pár okamžiků, ho upomněla na výlet do hlubin jeho mysli a na zničenou ledovou krustu.  
Přisunul se blíž k tělu Temného pána a sevřel v pěsti své vlastní pohlaví. Najednou si uvědomil, že je až bolestně vzrušené, nalité krví k prasknutí a dosud trestuhodně zanedbané. Přitiskl jeho hlavičku na to správné místo a jediným mocným přírazem pronikl do těla Temného pána.  
Někde daleko předaleko se ozval zvuk tříštících se ledových ker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skřetí poslíček Urzik se odvážil nemyslitelného! Temný pán ho vyzval a on skočil. Vrátí se ze své výpravy živý?

Připomínalo to volný pád. Bylo to, jakoby se šílenou rychlostí řítil úzkým černorudým tunelem a stěží si stačil všímat obrysů tvarů a barev. Jakoby znova absolvoval tu cestu, kterou si s Temným pánem prošel prve, tentokrát však už sám a neskonale vyšším tempem. Padal a čekal, kdy konečně narazí na dno, pokud tu něco jako dno vůbec je.  
A topil se!  
Všude kolem něj, v jeho vlasech, skrz jeho prsty, kolem ramen, torza i mezi nohama proudila záplava slasti vybarvená černou a rudou. Všude, všude, všude! A on ji vdechoval a polykal a nechal si ji vsakovat do kůže. A ještě neměl dost. Byl pevně rozhodnutý pozřít ten černorudý oceán celý bez ohledu na to, jak moc je hluboký a nekonečný. Cítil horoucí sevření, jako by byl v kleštích. Nebo ve svěráku, který nějaká obří mocná ruka nepřestává utahovat. Chvíli trvalo, než se vzpamatoval a uvědomil si, co tu chybí.  
"Kde jsi?"  
Vysoukal ze sebe a marně se pokusil rozhlédnout se okolo.  
"Přímo tady, jsem u tebe!"  
Odpověděl mu hebký sladce svůdný šepot a z přítmí před ním se vylouply dvě oblé bledé paže, které vzápětí sevřely jeho záda. Dvě stehna, jako sloupky se podobně ovinuly kolem jeho boků. Urzikovi se matně vybavila vzpomínka na sametově černou smyčku, jejíž jeden konec by měl být upevněný k pelesti, ten druhý ovíjet pánova zápěstí a spolehlivě střežit každý jeho pohyb. Pár popelavých rtů, které se přitiskly na ty jeho, ji však spolehlivě zahnal.  
Sevření sílilo. Náhle měl pocit, jakoby byl uvězněný v samém Dhaině lůně, drcený mezi obrovskými masami pevné skály. Ty paže! Ta stehna! Jak to že jsou najednou tak horoucí?! Neuvěřitelně nádherně horoucí!  
"Kde to jsme?"  
Prokmitlo mu hlavou, aniž čekal odpověď. Ta se přes to dostavila.  
"Jsme hloub."  
Byl to šepot? Nebo myšlenka? A co na tom záleží?!  
"Jak hloub?"  
Nechápal najednou.  
"Copak už jsme nebyli na počátku?"  
Vlhkým horkem okolo se rozbublal smích.  
"Blázínku! Vždycky se dá jít hloub! Jen se nikdy nesmíš zastavit."  
Chvíli bylo ticho.  
"Tanči se mnou!"  
Přikázal hlas a Urzik pochopil.  
Pevně sevřel ty útlé boky a začal přirážet do toho horkého těla jako divý. A v ten moment všechno jakoby se ještě víc rozmazalo. Okolní barvy, paže i stehna, co ho svíraly, okolní horký oceán. Zbyla jenom ostrá rozkoš narůstající s každým dalším nárazem kyčlí o jeho klín. Ostrá jak meč a pronikavá jak oheň. Pokaždé, když ten pár oblých hýždí dosedl, ucítil ji, jak spěchá zdola vzhůru z jeho pohlaví, jak vystřeluje a spaluje při tom vše, co jí stojí v cestě. A s každým nárazem byla větší a větší, silnější a silnější. Jeho vlastní nehty se zaryly do bledé kůže těch boků a ty druhé na oplátku drásaly jeho záda. Nemohlo mu to být víc jedno. Tiché vzdechy obou hrdel se pomalu mísily, dokud se nezměnily ve stony a ty pak v divé výkřiky. Před Urzikovýma zamlženýma očima se míhaly tu husté prameny zkroucených a zvlhlých černých vlasů, tu bledé hrdlo, zalomené v tupém úhlu nazad.  
A pak ta horká vlna konečně dorazila do samého středu jeho duše a on cítil, že ho rozežírá, jako kyselina a on se tomu nedokázal bránit. Jeho vědomí se rozestřelo do žhavé hladiny, kolotající a vzdouvající se v pravidelném rytmu, ze všech stran obklíčenou tunami rozpáleného kamene. Divoce se zmítalo každým okamžikem palčivější než prve. Ach, moci se tak osvobodit z toho krutého vězení, rozbořit tu tlustou vrstvu pevného kamene a uvolnit ten nesnesitelný přetlak, co ho přiváděl až na samou hranici šílenství. Cítil chvění země vyvolané jeho vytrvalým neúnavným narážením. Slyšel její burácivý křik a věděl, že už je to blízko, každým, každičkým okamžikem se přibližovala ta chvilka sladkého vysvobození.  
A pak se tlak stal až příliš intenzivním!  
Žhavý proud lávy se vzepjal a prorazil strop sopouchu. Její rudé jazyky se vydaly na zběsilý cval a hnaly se každou dutinou, každým skrytým zákoutím. Vymetly i tu nejposlednější skulinku dokud se zuřivým zaržáním v zářivých girlandách nevytryskly ven rozechvělým sténajícím hrdlem sopky.  
Dým ve špinavě mastném oblaku nad kráterem na sebe na chvíli vzal zvláštní tvar. Kdyby to bylo jen trochu možné a nějaký náhodný pozorovatel se ocitl tady dole, právě v tomhle krátkém okamžiku, Možná, kdo ví, jen možná by v tom oblaku prachu rozpoznal pár kožnatých křídel a hrůzu nahánějící obří mordu, s doširoka rozevřenou tlamou plnou ostrých zubů, která chrlí do světa nad sebou přívaly tekutého ohně.  
Ale možná taky ne!  
Kdo ví, co to všechno bylo?! Bláznivá nesmyslná iluze!

S tichým výdechem, plným blažené úlevy se Urzik, malý skřetí poslíček s kmene Kull, položil na dno. Oči měl zavřené a pomalu pravidelně odměřoval jeden výdech za druhým. Byla tma a panovalo hluboké ticho. Na jeho těle se perlily drobné kapky slaného potu. Možná to bylo jen zdání, ale jasně vnímal, jak se mu něco chladného otřelo o rty.  
V uších se mu při tom ztrácela ozvěna tichého perlivého smíchu.


	11. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urzikovo tajemné milostné dobrodružství skončilo. Je na čase se rozloučit. Jen Temný pán ví, že po celou dobu, co byli spolu, měli společnost...

Na dálném severu, tam, kde se studený vítr prohání po holých travnatých pláních a naráží do šedých břich vysokých skalnatých horských štítů, tam, kde nekonečné sněhové provazy bičují zmučenou zem zakletou do věčného ledu, tam kde se jako horoucí tlamy otvírají rozšklebené rány na těle matky země, tam se rozkládá pevnost Votar-stor. Matka všech skřetích měst i sídel, domov nespočtu tajemných bytostí i útočiště nejrůznějších podivných existencí. Z prasklin pod jejím povrchem, se neustále valí smrdutý dech a neúnavně koná svou práci. Ať už zkázonosnou, nebo životodárnou. Jen Temnota ví, jaká vábivá tajemství i smrtící nebezpečenství se skrývají hluboko pod kamennou krustou v těch nekonečných hlubinách. Jen málo odvážlivců se pustilo dolů a ještě míň se jich vrátilo zpátky. A jen nepatrná hrstička z nich si nesla v dlaních drahocennou kořist, kterou se jim povedlo ukrást bohům přímo pod nosem. A právě proto, živeni touhle nepatrnou nadějí, se tam vydávali další a další snílci, jen aby kapali v jejím svíravém náručí, jak mouchy.  
Ale Votar-stor to nejsou jen bezedné jámy plné tajemného nebezpečí. Jsou to i útulné komůrky vykotlané ve skále, či přilepené na ní. Hučí to v nich nepokojným bujným životem, který tolik připomíná včelí úl. Mačkají se v nich stovky skřetích těl, natěsnány na sobě, hartusí a láteří v divokých hádkách o každý nepatrný kus volného prostoru, který se jim podaří urvat. V jedné z těch místností právě spí jeden z mnoha mladých ctižádostivých hochů z kmene Kull, kmene, co dostal do vínku dračího patrona. Jeho jméno je Urzik a až dodnes byl poslíčkem ve vnitřní pevnosti.  
Ještě netuší, jak moc se jeho život změní po tom, co procitne ze svého zvláštního snu. Teď se za svými zavřenými víčky natahuje k bytosti stvořené z černé mlhy. Zdvihá k ní ruce a pokouší se ji zadržet, ale pokaždé, když sevře pěst, zůstane mu na dlani jen chladná prázdnota. Jeho rozčarované vrčení podmalovává rozpustilý smích. Line se volně z těch šedavých úst a vyplňuje prostor mezi jejich nahými těly.  
A je tak nakažlivý!  
Za chvíli už se nekontrolovaně řehtá i Urzik. Svíjí se v záchvatech šťastného veselého smíchu a poprvé v životě si připadá opravdu svobodný. V nejlepším se mu do hlavy vkrade jedna protivná myšlenka a zadře celé soukolí, jako porouchaná hřídel. Jeho výraz okamžitě zvážní.  
"Uvidím tě ještě?"  
Ostře řezaná tvář se přiblíží k té Urzikově a výraz v jejích očích na vteřinu zrcadlí jeho vlastní.  
"Takhle už ne!"  
Pak, jakoby to ani neuměl jinak, znovu se rozzáří veselím.  
"Ale budu ti nablízku už napořád. Kdykoliv po mě zatoužíš. Vidíš?"  
Na Urzikově otevřených dlaních přistálo několik černých chucvalců.  
"Stačí je nesevřít dlaň!"  
Urzik spokojeně pokýval. Konečně pochopil!

Dole, v nejhlubší propasti pod pevností se podzemní temnota pomalu začínala měnit v narudlý svit. Nikdo, kdo by kdy měl dost odvahy nakouknout do té dech beroucí hlubiny, by si určitě nepomyslel, že na dně té nejhlubší z jam se nachází malá pohodlná komnata, zařízená jen několika kusy prostého nábytku. Jedním z nich byla velkoryse široká postel, bohatě vystlaná měkkými kožešinami. Mezi nimi se líně právě rozvalovalo jisté bledé tělo. Tělo náležející nejmocnějšímu z duchů ainur, fanaticky nenáviděnému i náruživě zbožňovanému. Temnému renegátovi, který byl mezi bytostmi svého rodu, stejně tak jako mezi elfy, jejich sličnými služebníky, znám jako Melkor, mocně povstávající.  
Kdysi dávno, ještě na úsvitu času, v dobách, kdy sama Arda byla ještě pouhým batoletem, se on a jeho bratři a sestry oděli živoucímy těly. Zbytek duchů ainur uvěřil, že je to pouhá formalita. Jako když smrtelníci halí své vlastní tělesné podstaty do látek a kožešin, zcela postradatelných a navzájem zaměnitelných. Jen Melkorovi bylo dáno spatřit hluboké pečlivě střežené tajemství o pravé podstatě hmoty a jejím pevném, nerozborném vztahu s duchem. Viděl, jak se navzájem ovlivňují, formují. Viděl je spolu tančit. Spatřil je ve vzájemném vášnivém obětí, stejně tak i vést spolu navzájem zuřivé nesmiřitelné boje.  
To tajemství vlastně vůbec nebylo tajemstvím. Jen kdyby jeho hloupí sourozenci tak pohoršeně neodvraceli zrak a měli odvahu se tázat.  
Příjemně unavený se jemně uchychtl. Napadlo ho, že ani jeden z nich dodnes netuší, co právě jeho učinilo nejsilnějším z jejich druhu.  
Jenže právě teď se cítil slabší než jarní vánek. Nechal své myšlenky netknuté unyle proudit skrz svou mysl, stejně jako příděly vzduchu proudily dovnitř a ven z jeho plic. Jeho dech už byl dávno klidný a pravidelný, stejně jako tlukot jeho srdce.  
Hmota! Tělo! S přimhouřenými víčky si rozkošnicky přejel po hrudi a pokračoval dolů, na břicho. Jemná bříška jeho prstů se pokoušela nahmatat drobné oděrky, modřinky stejně jako černající stopy ostrých zoubků. Bude trvat pár dní, než zmizí. Do té doby ho budou zdobit, jako němá připomínka prožité slasti. Na mysli mu vytanula ta dvě dlouhatánská ušiska, zvědavý obličejík s posledními buclatými zbytky dětského tuku i přidrzlý škleb těch plných rtů, který vypadal až příliš sebevědomě, až příliš frajersky na to, aby byl zcela upřímný.  
Zasmál se tiše a krátce, aby neplýtval vzácnou energií. Ten mládenec má před sebou velkou budoucnost. Je v něm víc, než sám dosud tuší.  
Oči se mu klížily únavou a on se už už chystal propadnout posilujícímu spánku, když v tom se na samé periferii jeho zorného pole pohnul jeden ze stínů. Byl to jen mžik! Tak nepatrný, jako zčeřená hladina rybníka, o niž se otřela křídla vážky. Smrtelníkovi by snadno unikl. A pak se přidal i velejemný proužek cizího pachu, který se nenápadně snažil přimíchat mezi hutné skřetí pižmo, kterým byla naplněna celá komnata.  
Temný pán nehnul ani brvou! Jeho dech stále zůstával klidný, víčka přivřená. Blažený úsměv nezmizel z jeho tváře.  
Pak se, ve zlomku vteřiny, vymrštil, jako pružina a vrhl se do jednoho z koutů, kde se u stropu krabatil stín, nepatrně naducanější, než ty ostatní. Když z něj pak se smíchem vytáhl ruku, svíral v ní drobné huňaté tělíčko, zjevně patřící malému netopýrovi. Netopýrek uvězněný v jeho dlani sebou vztekle škubal a prskal při tom a pištěl, jak zjednaný. Melkor se nepřestával otřásat smíchem, když se drobné zoubky bezmocně pokoušely natočit do toho správného úhlu, aby se mohly zatnout do chladné kůže některého z jeho prstů. Nakonec to huňáč vzdal. Přestal se zmítat a místo toho jen unaveně sípal. Přes to si ale neodpustil proložit své namáhavé vzdechy tu a tam nějakým tím hněvivým zaprskáním. Pak utichl i Melkorův smích. Jeho oči si tvorečka zkoumavě prohlížely.  
"Tak on mě nechal sledovat!"  
Pravil zamyšleně a šibalsky se při tom pousmál. Netopýří ústa zacvalala, Melkor se uchechtl.  
"Tyhle slova tě naučil on? Nebo ty jeho?"  
Doprovodil je další návdavek vzteklého cvakání.  
"Jak dlouho jsi tady?"  
"Cvak, cvak, cvak"  
"Celou dobu?"  
"Cvak!!!"  
Melkor se, i se svou kořistí, posadil na postel. Potměšile se šklebil, zatímco bezmocný netopýrek ho zuřivě propaloval očima.  
"Tak to bysme neměli tvýho pána zklamat."  
"Pustim tě!" Dodal po chvíli. "Ale musíš mi slíbit, že mu povíš všechno. Pěkně do nejmenších detailů, jasný?"  
Netopýr zaraženě mlčel.  
"A pak mi řekneš, jak se na to tvářil." Dokončil s veselým smíchem.  
Pak rozevřel ruku a tvoreček vystartoval, jak kdyby mu za patama hořelo. Netrvalo ani vteřinu a zmizel v jednom ze stínů přesně tak, jak se objevil. Melkor se znovu natáhl na postel.  
"Thuringwethil!!"  
Otočil hlavu do tmavého kouta v němž netopýr zmizel.  
"Tvůj velitel nemusí vědět, že ses nechala chytit. Nechcem přece, abys přišla o prémie, že ne."  
Pak s tichým smíchem pomalu zavřel oči.


End file.
